Daylight Bones
by FabrayQS
Summary: One night together was when it started. Now one night is no longer enough. One day, will forever come? Quinntana Four -Shot.
1. Four Walls Of History

_Hello there lovely readers. So, I came up with this idea, (different from my magical world) and I had to write it down. Its about a mash up of two song, Daylight by Maroon 5 and Bones by Ginny Blackmore. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading. _

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

My couch felt more comfortable than ever, the cushions are well placed under my back, and the blanket that was wrapped loose on my skin created the best comfort for me to sleep. However, my thoughts were running in a nonstop track field, and I can feel myself tired, but I cannot give up.

I sighed and move my gaze towards my flat screen hanging on the wall. My eyes followed the small red speaker icon in the left corner of the screen. My fingers grazed the mute button on the control, but I was not ready, I was not ready to hear her voice, so I did pause the live show that was about to start and threw my head back on the couch.

Thinking about her makes me weak, looking at her beauty makes my skin shiver, and nevertheless, listening to her voice makes my heart melt. My eyes close instantly, trying to focus on something else. Something that can keep me away from thinking about her. Moreover, the live show started and I know her face is going to appear the next second I press play and the paused streaming continued its course.

I don't know why I keep paying attention to the media. I buy every magazine that says something about her, something simple like in a trivia about what she is wearing, whether it is hot or not, or reading an interview about her next single. I have them all; even if what I am going to read will make my heart skip a beat.

I promised myself to stop doing that. Feeling obsessed with the one and only Santana Lopez, Grammy winner Santana Lopez. However, I cannot contain myself. I feel like every time I wander through her Twitter account and the magazines, I am calm, as if she is with me and for a short amount of minutes, I don't miss her.

I can't believe everything started with a simple touch at _Schue's n_on- wedding. Here I am, five years later and I can tell you that it was more than a two-time thing. At first we were second-guessing what was happening between us. College kept us away for a while and after a year, she appeared again in my dorm, and by that time, we had lost count.

We knew how we worked together, keeping our feelings away from our friendship, trying to maintain it from what we think was going to destroy it, by not speaking about how we felt for each other. I knew her, and she knew what we felt, but we never spoke about it.

Life got in our way, and we kept living it like it's meant to be. One day, I received a call from my photography professor and he placed my pictures in the gallery at Yale's. A recognized photographer from New York saw it and he became the one to teach me all the tricks of the trade I know in the present day.

Santana's manager discovered her two weeks after I started practicing with Neil Peterson. Her first single was recorded in a few weeks and in a matter of forty-eight hours, was number one on the local radio. We stopped meeting for two months and before I knew what was happening, another year has passed and our lives started to run with it.

We are living our dreams, and we know it is time for us to be happy, at least that was what I told her when she appeared one day, followed by paparazzi in my new studio near Central Park.

After that, we tried to lose count again. We saw each other every week on Wednesdays. Santana would reserve a hotel room for us to meet and let our frustrations and desires turn into that beautiful thing only we know how to create for each other.

Everything was perfect, until our busy schedules started to interfere with our weekly meetings and responsibilities. After a while we tried to see each other every two weeks. Then our fame and life got in the way again and we ended up meeting once a month.

I remember that room very well. The view of lower Manhattan is plastered through the glass walls of the building. I would receive a call or a text message on Tuesday morning from her manager, letting me know a car would be waiting for me Wednesday at nine so I can go to meet her.

The Tuesday morning calls stopped while she was on tour. When she came back, a tall blonde-haired woman with gray eyes was holding her hand in all the magazines. My heart crumbled into pieces. Not only is the blonde a beauty, she's also a recognized actress and they became the _it_ couple.

We have had a conversation about this before. Her having a girlfriend, being famous and people intruding her privacy. She said that she'll know the right time to give the media something to talk about. After her tour and before she won her Grammy, Santana was in the news and all media supporting gay marriage and equality. I was proud of her, I was, but I couldn't understand why she didn't want to share that life with me.

Santana's manager called over a year, asking me to meet Santana in the same room at the same time. I was angry and devastated, but I relented and met Santana in the same room we have devoured ourselves for the past three years.

Moreover, even though she is cheating on her perfect girlfriend, I accepted to play along. I felt different when she was with me but I was missing her so much that after our big fight, we ended up in bed. In the morning, my body lay on the cold, empty bed.

Six months, I haven't seen her for six months. And I am sure she won't even recognize me. My hair is not long anymore and it's not even blonde. I decided to have a little time for myself. After the New Year's, I gave myself a makeover, from head to toe, including my now red hair. I felt content with myself, and in a weird way, I still am. I wanted to be a new person. Not the same Lucy Quinn Fabray. But those changes lasted only for a while. Beth is still my happiness and I am so proud of her. However, every time Santana's name crosses my way, my world melts and I feel like I'm the old Lucy Quinn Fabray all over again.

I lifted my head and stared again at the pause screen on my wall, looking at the host of the show. Santana is going to be interviewed. I took a deep breath and put my finger on the play button, but at the same time, there was no strength in my finger to do the swift movement.

I was not ready to hear about her fiancée and how amazing their wedding will be in a few days, but I do miss her voice apart from her songs. I need to know what is going to happen. I need to end all the pain that rested in my heart for five years. I need to put an end to this. I need to stop loving Santana Lopez.

Suddenly, my finger pressed the button and the happy face of the host started to move on my screen.

_"Good afternoon and thank you all for watching E! Chanel. Tonight we have all access to Grammy winner, Santana Lopez." _

As soon that the host said her words, Santana's beautiful face appeared and with her right hand, she waved at the camera. My heart was beating fast, and I didn't notice that the blanket that covered my body was now in-between both of my fists. My knuckles were white and I took a deep breath and fixed my gaze back towards the flat screen.

_"Thank you for having me. How are you? Nice to meet you." _

Her voice is warm to my ears, her hair is in a ponytail, and she is wearing a tight black dress. I paused the show for a second and my eyes scanned her body. Her left arm was resting on the armrest, and I had to force myself to press play again, before my eyes get lost in her perfect legs.

_"I'm excellent, thank you. So, tell us Santana, how are you?"_

_"Everything is wonderful!, We just got back from tour and even though my team and I are exhausted, we have amazing fans I didn't know I had that many. I swear I'm not that cool." _

Santana chuckled and I found myself having trouble breathing, listening to her melodious voice.

_"Well, Santana, you just don't have your regular fans that buy your music and attend your concerts, you also have many followers in the lesbian community. How does that make you feel?" _

_"Oh my." _She said laughing._ "I would be lying if I don't say that is amazing. I feel protected by them, you know? They have my back and I got theirs we are a team."_

_"Definitely, the best thing is they approve your fiancée." _

My heart beats faster and I roll my eyes.

_"Yes, they are that nice. They love Gabrielle as well because of her work. It's incredible, all the feedback we receive. And we are happy to help fight for equality as well."_

"Blah, blah, blah. Now you are the perfect couple. Everything is a fairy tale in the media. I know about that, I've been faking having a boyfriend, for six months," I growled at the television. "The same six months you have planned your wedding and I haven't received a call from your manager."

_"Speaking of Gabrielle, is everything ready for the wedding? Is there something you can tell us about?"_

Santana laughed while nodding her head_. "All I can say is that we are having our bachelorette's on Wednesday night and everything will be ready for next Saturday."_

_"Are you ready for this big step? You have been busy, nonstop for the past five years, is Santana Lopez ready for marriage?"_

_"Oh, I am. We are and I know our fans are as well."_

_"Are you going to be okay with all the attention you guys will be receiving after you get married?" _

_"You know, we came into this world to __fulfill__ our dreams. It has its pros and cons, but if there is something we can't prolong, it's love. So it's time for us to achieve our dreams, get married and be happy." _

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I quickly cleaned them away.

_"After the break, Santana will talk about her album and we will show you a few clips of her worldwide tour. Don't go away because Santana will tell us if she'll keep her last name or if she'll become Santana Jenkins. Also, don't miss an exclusive of her wedd-_

I stared at the black screen wiping my tears off my face with my shirt's sleeve. How can I be so stupid? How?

My phone rang loudly and I jumped instantly. I looked at the screen and noticed it was my assistant and best friend calling. I slide my thumb on the screen, before clearing my throat and composing myself.

"Good afternoon, Alexis."

"Hey Quinn, I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, well thanks, I'm okay." I tried to convince her, but she knew me well.

"Are you watching it?" I closed my eyes, muttered and hummed low enough for her to hear at the other side of the line. "Want me to cancel appointments on Saturday morning?" She asked politely.

"No, don't cancel anything. I turned it off. I'm okay. In fact, I need to stay out of media on Saturday. Everything will be okay."

"I know you, this... You know we had this conversation before."

"And you know what my last answer is going to be, Alexis."

She took a deep breath. "Well Quinn, I don't know what to tell you then."

"Thank you for calling. It's been a horrible Monday, we should open on Mondays."

"No, please, nobody likes to work on Mondays." I chuckled. "Don't be one of those bosses."

"We'll see." She laughed. "What do we have for tomorrow?"

"Quinn, tomorrow is the shoot on Fifth Avenue."

"I forgot about that. Are you ready? What time will they be there?"

She yawned. "I'll meet them with Jane at six; you can show up at the office after the make-up is done. At six thirty, we'll be taking everything down there. The magazine needs the morning rush of the city in the picture. Basically everything will start around seven or eight."

"Great! I'll see you there then. I'm going to get something so I can sleep, see you tomorrow, Al."

"Try to rest Quinn, night."

I threw my phone next to me. I noticed I still had the remote in my hand. My finger hovered over the power button and I quickly closed my eyes and pressed the small circle.

The host was laughing and Santana was laughing as well. I let my eyes close, not wanting to look at her. My mind travelled to her smiling face. Instantly, I could see in my mind the way her nose scrunched and how her eyebrows furrow, leaving a beautiful and single dimple on her cheek.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful, Santana?" I was ready to turn my screen off when I found myself tempted to look at her for the last time, but I had to have a little decency, so I let my eyes close, I wasn't ready.

_"All of them will be there. It's going to be an amazing bachelor party." She said in-between chuckles._

_"Including, best friend and one of the top five best paid photographers in New York City, Quinn Fabray?" _

I couldn't let my eyes stay shut anymore, they were talking about me and I had to rewind it a little so I can pay attention to her face when the host asked her that question.

Santana nodded and looked at the host with a smile. She asked the same question and for a second I wish was said differently or never asked. Santana arched her brow and with a smirk, well plastered on her face responded.

_"We have busy schedules but I'm sure, if she has time, she'll be there." _Santana smiled politely to the host, but I knew well that plastic and fake smile of hers.

I turned off the TV, and threw the remote towards the floor_. _"But I'm sure if she has time she'll be there." I mocked her voice, wiping a tear that escaped my eyelid. "Yes! Because I am the one that doesn't have any fucking time for you!"

I grabbed a cushion from my back and pulled my face in, screaming like a little kid. I picked up my phone and called Alexis.

"Hey, are you okay?" She quickly said.

"Don't want to be alone. Can, you... Come and stay the night?" I said slowly.

"Sure Quinn, I'll be there in twenty."

I gather my things from the living room and set the bed, took some sleeping pills, a towel and some things for Alexis in the morning.

I walked towards the door and found a tall brunette with her hair in a messy bun, pj's, two cups well placed in a tray and a duffel bag around her shoulder. She smiled warmly at me and I led her in.

"Hot chocolate?" She said placing her duffel bag on the couch. I nodded, thanking her and she sat on the armrest of the couch, taking short sips of her chocolate. "Quinn, I-

"I know what she said. I turned on the TV one more time after I hung up on you. I needed to see her one more time. I wasn't strong Al. Why have I always done these things? I need to visit a doctor, my masochist level is indescribable."

"Quinn, you are in love." She said slowly. I met her eyes and I turned so she couldn't see my tears.

"I wish I wasn't." I whispered and she walked closer to me.

"I know, honey. Now let's go to sleep okay?"

She grabbed the cup from my hands placed it on the table along with hers, and then we walked towards my room. I can't remember when the last time she stayed with me was but I know that on horrible nights, she's always here to ease my loneliness.

"I hate Tuesdays." I said placing my head on her chest while she wraps her arms around my body. "Don't want to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's why we always have big events on them. You almost forget that it's a Tuesday." I nodded and she started playing with my short red hair. "Now sleep Quinn, you are not alone. Besides, I need to wake up early tomorrow; my boss will kill me if I explain why I am late. 'You see, what happened was that my best friend had a rough night and-

"I bet that reason will be good enough." I chuckled and poke her side slowly; I was fighting with my sleep, thank God for the pills.

"Good night, Quinn." I moved my head towards her and even though her skin is not tan and I know perfectly who she is, I stared at her. "What?"

"Can you, let your hair down." She smiled at me, and granted my wish, knowing why I asked her that. Her hair falls on top of her chest and I intertwined my fingers in her curls, closing my eyes happily, trying to trick my mind, but not my heart.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready, plus I figured how to use your expensive coffee machine, so there's coffee as well." Alexis giggled while shaking me slowly.

"It's not that hard." I said rubbing the sleep off my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Five o' nine. Now wake up. We have a big day ahead." She stood from next to me and started to leave the room. "Quinn Fabray is shooting the new Vogue spring collection; I need to see that shit."

I laughed and got up from bed and started to get ready for work. After a few minutes, I found her ready in my living room, dressed in her professional clothes and looking beautiful as always.

I grabbed my coffee and sat next to her. "Why don't I love you again?" I asked her and she almost choked on coffee.

"Well, first, because you are in love already. Second, I don't do celebrities. Third, you are my best friend and that will be gross. But thank you for saying I look nice, in that weird way. You look nice as well."

"You're welcome, and yes, for when they take pictures you know the rules." I nudge her and stood up. "Let's go to the office."

"Yes boss, ready to smile for the paparazzi's cameras while we take pictures on Fifth Avenue?"

"I guess. Let's have fun."

"Should I hold your hand? You'll be on the newspaper first thing tomorrow morning. '_Photographer Quinn Fabray is gay! Fabray, 23, was spotted with assistant Alexis, this morning leaving the photographer's apartment holding hands_." She said in a reporter's clear voice and I laughed.

"They'll eventually find out that I'm gay, but not with my assistant and best friend."

"Like those things don't happen."

"Sure." I grabbed her hand anyway and she smiled like a dork. We walked to our cars and left my apartment.

I met Alexis again in front of the building where my studio is in front of Central Park. The structure has many offices, one per floor. Mine was the penthouse with a beautiful view of the immense green rectangle of the park in my window.

As soon as we walked into the elevator, I put my key on the button and it started its course in my studio.

We walked in turning on the lights and opening the big black curtain that covered the big wall glass in the right area of the loft.

"Ready for the Tuesday picture?" Alexis walked towards me with a Polaroid insta-camera in her hands. She made this a habit. Every Tuesday, when she knew I was going crazy because of a possible call from Santana's manager, she would take a picture of us and pinned it to the wall. Then she said the same thing. Week after week, and made me feel better when that Tuesday passed and I saw my picture come Wednesday morning.

Al walked towards me and stood next to me with a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and smile sarcastically.

"Hey, change your face." I smiled and she took the picture. "That's better." She grabbed the small square that slipped out of the camera and placed it behind my desk on the wall, accompanied by many more. Each one representing another week and month without Santana. I smiled at Al and she repeated the same without missing a word. "Tomorrow you'll see that you made it through today."

I hugged her and we stared at the pictures on the wall. Some of them were smiling, some with my head on Al's shoulder, laughing hysterically, and just being silly, showing my red eyes from crying a lot. And then there's my favorite. When Shelby brought Beth on a Tuesday morning. The best Tuesday I ever had was spent with Beth.

"Morning, ladies." Jane walked into the studio knocking on my office crystal door. "The models are here, I am going to start with makeup. I sent the crew to Fifth Avenue already, Quinn."

"Thanks, let's go Al." We all left my office and we started getting ready.

"I think Jane has a crush on you." She whispered taking my camera bags and placing them around her neck. "I see how she looks at me with jealousy. Ask her out."

I looked over my shoulder and she smiled at me. "No dating co-workers."

After a few minutes, we left the building and we were ready to start the shoot. Alexis and the crew left everything ready for me, and when the traffic started, my work started as well.

The three, tall Vogue models walked in the cold weather of February with beautiful and revealing colorful dresses.

"Okay one more time." After a few more takes, the models slipped out of their warm blanket and started posing again. I could see people on the other side of the streets with cameras taking pictures of what I'm doing.

"Your fans are taking pictures while you take pictures." Al said laughing.

I smile not removing my eye from the camera. "I'll take a picture of them as soon as I finish this."

"Lauren, place your hand in Fan's hip." She did as I said and I took the last picture. "Perfect, ladies. Thank you very much."

My crew instantly wrapped them in blankets and the small crowd from across the street started to applaud. I turned towards them with a toothy smile and pointed the lens to their direction, it's a habit.

"Smile!" I yelled and they raised their hands and grinned harder. I took a picture and started walking towards them while the crew packed everything in our truck.

After I greeted them, I removed my phone from my pocket and stared at it. It was eight thirty. "Let's go." Alexis said grabbing my wrist and driving my mind off of what was another Tuesday without the early call.

Alexis entered my office with a cup of Starbucks in her hand and sat next to me. "There you go, boss." She handed me the coffee and I smiled, placing the memory card in my computer to start working on the pictures. "Fabiola sent you an email. She wants the pictures tomorrow morning in her office so she can start picking which one goes in the edition."

"Thank you, ma'am."

After I fixed the light in the pictures and picked the best ones, I placed them in a folder and started to check them one by one.

"You are good at this, Quinn." I smiled and blushed a little. "I love that one." The tall blonde has a hand inside her dress' pocket, while taking off her sunglasses with the other. The line of yellow taxis was behind it and she looks happy.

"She looks hot."

"You are so gay." Al said quickly.

We started laughing and suddenly, my breath was caught in my throat. Alexis and I stopped laughing immediately when my phone started vibrating from inside my purse. We looked at each other when the first ring stopped. We slowly move our heads towards my purse and I was ready to cry.

It can be anybody, Frannie, Mom, Shelby, Fabiola from Vogue, Jane. However, my heart was telling me that if it was for work, they'll call the office and not my personal phone. My mind tried to push these thoughts away by thinking that one of my family was calling. But when I looked back at Alexis' face, my fear grew.

"This is the seventh time it rings." She said slowly. Mom, Frannie or anyone would let the phone go off after that many rings. Except when it's from _her_.

I move my hand towards the left and grabbed my bag. It was the eleventh ring when I grabbed my phone and saw the contact name. It was Santana's manager, Kevin.

"Are you going to answer, Quinn?" She said when the fifteenth ring echoed louder in the office.

I took a deep breath and accepted the call, not knowing what I was going to say or worse, if she was the one calling from his phone.

"Hello?" Kevin's voice came from the other side of the line and calmed me a little, just a little. "Quinn?"

I was shaking and Alexis placed a hand on my shoulder. "A- h... Yes,"

I cleared my throat and shut my eyes. "Good morning, Kevin, how are you?"

"Wonderful, how are you Quinn?"

"Fine. Thanks."

"I am in a hurry and I am glad you decided to pick up your phone-

"Tell me already, Kevin." I whispered.

"You know why I am calling. Santana wants to meet you. If you agree there will be a car waiting for you tomorrow at nine o'clock, same place." Alexis wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek and I threw myself in the chair. "Quinn, are you there?" Kevin said worried. "Do you agree?"

I shut my eyes and nodded. Al shook my shoulder away and mouthed "talk."

"Yes, Kevin."

"Thank you, Quinn. Bye."

I dropped my phone on my lap and buried my head in the crook Alexis' neck, crying desperately. She moved her hands back and forth on my back and I felt how she was moving her leg to the sides, meaning she was pissed.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to say no.

"Quinn, it's not your fault." She said as if she was reading my mind.

"I can't go. I just can't get in the car, walk into the hotel room and wait for her to appear there."

"Quinn... Just

"No! I can't, Alexis."

"I understand, but, what if she needs to tell you something important?"

I removed my head from her neck and tried to look at her with my puffy eyes. "Yes, Alexis, she'll tell me that she's getting married on Saturday. I fucking know that already." I stood and started walking back and forth in the office.

"I know how much this hurts for you. I've been there every Wednesday morning as well, but can you please try it one last time."

"For what? Explain it to me! What am I going to do after they get married? I will not live like this." I stood in front of the wall with all the pictures of us and grabbed the last one we took and I cut it in half.

"I am sorry to tell you this Quinn, but you have lived like this for the last five years. Go and tell her what you feel, how much you love her." I sat on the couch and buried my hands in my face and kept crying. "Tell her you are not a toy, you are not something that she can call like the fucking famous artist she is and get everything easy for her. Tell her to grow up and if she doesn't want to be with you, then go ahead marrying Gabrielle and leave you alone!"

She took a deep breath and sat next to me. "I am sorry, Quinn, but I've seen you suffering for the past three or four years. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't want this for you. For nobody! Go and tell her what you feel, and do it for you."

I stood and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "We need to get the pictures done and send them to Fabiola."

"Quinn, don't shut me out."

"Thank you, but the phone is ringing." She rolled her eyes and left my office to check on the phone. After a few seconds, she came back and reclined her body in the crystal door.

"Be a bitch, whatever, you know I'm right. But have some respect for yourself." I stood abruptly from my chair and in seconds, I was facing her. She raised her head and pulled me in her arms. "Think about it." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Now pick up the phone, a seven-year old is on the line."

I chuckled and cleaned my face walking back to my desk. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Um, hello, I was looking for a red-head, she used to be blonde." Beth comforting voice calmed me instantly.

"It depends whose calling, she is busy today, but I'm sure if you tell me your name she will try to schedule something for you." I chuckled and she started giggling.

"My name is Beth and I want to speak with her!"

"Oh, Beth! Young lady, I apologize. I am free for you any time, why didn't you say that before? How are you baby girl?" I was smiling hard and I was glad tears stopped rolling down my cheeks.

"Good!" She laughed. "Am I getting better? Did I sound like a real customer of yours?"

"You are excellent, best customer ever, sweetie."

"Mommy, she said I'm her best customer ever." Beth said to who I assume is Shelby and I smiled.

"We'll let her know when you need your appointment, darling." I heard Shelby's voice next to her.

"Okay Quinn, I need an appointment on Saturday in the afternoon, until Sunday noon." I smiled widely and giggled. This is the best thing that could happen today.

Beth was growing up every day, and she is so smart. She was five when Shelby told her about me, she said she understood, and now, we are friends. That day was crazy, but definitely one of the best days of my life.

"Well, excellent, Ma'am I have an appointment in the morning, so that sounds perfect."

"Okay! Can't wait to see you! Bye!" My heart melted with happiness and she passed the phone to Shelby.

"Sorry Quinn. We're on our way to school and she said she wanted to ask you herself. Were you busy?"

"Hello, don't worry I will always have time." She said that to Beth and I heard her squeal a "yes".

"I need to do something on Saturday for work; can you take care of her for a day?"

"You don't have to ask, tell her I can't wait to see her." I smiled and I heard Beth saying in the background: 'I haven't seen her since last year, Mom. Is February.'

"Well darling, you guys have an appointment now." Shelby said and I laughed. "Saturday is a perfect day right?"

"Oh, yes, Shelby. You saved my life."

"You're welcome. Beth say bye to you Quinn," Beth grabbed the phone, chuckling. "I'll see you on Saturday, can we watch Nemo?"

"Yes, Beth, whatever you like. I love you."

"Love you, Quinn. Bye." Shelby chuckled and grabbed the phone again. "We'll see you on Saturday, Quinn. Take care."

"Thank you, Shelby!"

"No worries, bye."

Alexis entered my office with a smile on her face. "Can we take another picture?" She asked pointing at the wall behind me.

"No." I said smiling.

"Are you going to see her tomorrow? Tomorrow is her bachelorette's party. She said it on TV."

I shrugged and kept looking at the pictures on the computer screen. "Yes, it will be tomorrow, but I really don't know anything about her."

"You are going, right?" I stopped looking at the screen and gave her a quick nod.

"Beth is coming to stay the weekend with me. No matter what happens tomorrow, my daughter will be there on Saturday to make it better." I smiled at her and continued to work on the pictures.

I grip the corner of the sink hard. The expensive gold watch on my left wrist tells me it's eight forty-nine. If anyone from outside could see me now, they'll say that I am ready for one of my gallery nights. Those nights are when my face would hurt from all the smiling. My clothes fit perfectly on my body, the fabric laid on my skin without a wrinkle. I have worked for this, for how I look now. I'm not sure what I am trying to imply or try to show her, nevertheless, I couldn't appear at the penthouse simply dressed.

There is something telling me otherwise. I have a bad feeling about tonight. However, I have this huge tingly sensation in the palm of my hands that I cannot ignore.

I have so many things to say to her, yet I also want to argue and leave the room as soon as I see her face. But again, something was pulling me towards her and I couldn't help myself. At least just for tonight.

My phone beeped and when I opened my purse I saw a text from Kevin that read: _The car is waiting._

I took a deep breath and walked towards the elevator. Once outside I notice the big black SUV. A young man pulled out of the driver's seat and opened the door for me. I politely smiled at him.

"Good evening, Miss Fabray. You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you. How's everything Michael?" I said, entering the car. He held the door after answering and in seconds, we started driving towards the hotel. I close my eyes and let my memories fly to the countless times I've been in this same car. I caressed the thick material of the seats, and I couldn't help myself to feel anxious.

I think deep down, I know this time is going to be different. For better or for worse, but different. I knew I needed this. I need closure. For all I know is that when I wake up in the morning my future will be written.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I look at the perfectly painted double black door in the distance, hesitating if I'm going to get in or not. I have planned this day for months, and until now, everything turned out how I wanted it to be. My acting is flawless and for the media and my fiancée, I'm in my bachelorette's party.

I have to admit that I know how to play my cards in my favor, at least that's what I think. However, I honestly think she wouldn't show up. Michael texted Kevin, letting him know that she was in the car; and I felt myself lucky because there is a possibility that Quinn is behind that wall.

I walked closer to the room. I don't even have to look at the number to know where I need to go. Fortunately, for us, there are just two rooms on the top floor. I waited in front of the door. My black hoodie still covering my head, I place my hand in my jean's pocket to fish out the card key.

I took a step back. What is going on? Why was I holding on? I know what's going to happen. I didn't come here thinking it's going to be another one-night stand. I came here to see her one more time and I have a feeling that it's going to be the last.

I knew this day would come, but for some reason it seems unreal. Time flew in front of my eyes and I did not have time to appreciate what was happening.

I move closer and slide the card on the modern lock. The red light on top of the gold lock turned green and I placed my left hand on the doorknob and stopped for a second without opening the door. I held my hand in front of my eyes and saw my engagement ring. I took a deep breath, removed the silver band from my finger, placed it in my hoodie pocket, and zipped it securely.

I slowly opened the door, looked into the small living room at the corner of the room, and noticed it was empty. My heart started to beat faster as if it wanted to run. She could have just gotten into the car, but that doesn't mean she's here, inside this room. My eyes scanned the large space quickly until I found her figure in the balcony and started to pace slowly towards her. She was ten feet away from me; my heart wanted to bust out of my chest already. I moved my head to the left side of her body and saw that her left hand was slyly resting on top of the stone railing.

My legs can't register the movement and my hands are sweating cold. I stare at her for a moment and was amazed by how close she was to me. My eyes traced her back slowly, stopping to appreciate her posture and figure. She has red pumps, with a tight, black skirt wrapped around her upper waist, falling above her knees. A white, long-sleeved blouse covered her torso and her chestnut hair was resting on her shoulders in curls. I've never seen her so grown up. So sure of what she is, and my stomach jumped a little.

Quinn stretches her right arm, and I noticed her fingers were wrapped around a small glass that probably has an inch of whiskey inside. She drank a little from it and started to play with it, moving her wrist in perfect circles.

I know it is cold outside, yet she looks fine standing there without a coat or a scarf. As if she was waiting and nothing else mattered. Quinn left the door ajar and I started to walk towards the glass and put my fingers on the edge intending to slide it open. Instead, I let my fingers rest on the cold material. I took a deep breath and slid the door open.

She moved her head slowly to the right, not passing her shoulders and drank the rest of the contents of the glass. Quinn slyly placed the empty cup on the railing and held her hands together. I have to tighten my knees because I can't walk towards her.

A few seconds passed and I found myself approaching her slim figure and I forced myself to stop right behind her back, because my arms were ready to embrace her. A slow breeze danced through her hair and her scent was all over me. I had to shut my eyes because it's been so fucking long since I enjoyed the way she smells.

My mind tricked me for a second. I could still smell her perfect blonde hair. I opened my eyes slowly and found her chestnut hair moving freely with the cold wind. Her calming scent filled my nostrils and brought back so many memories, so many simple moments with my best friend. This is still her. Same Quinn. My Quinn.

I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I took a step back and stood next to her. My face was down and I could feel how just by standing next to her my body started to feel warm and serene.

"Are you cold?" I whispered. My eyes traveled her side and I fixed my eyes on her face. She looked at the sky, to the railing, to her hands and when she turned her eyes towards my face, I wasn't strong enough to keep eye contact.

"Is that the first thing you're going to say?" Her voice was low and she grabbed the empty glass from the railing in her hands, turned slowly and walked inside.

When the door closed, I led out a breath I didn't know I was holding and brushed my hand on my hair. What was I thinking? I closed my fist and bumped the railing slightly. I need a cigarette so bad now. When I turned, I saw her standing in front of the door looking at me with the glass filled again with the same substance and her left wrist resting on her right elbow.

I looked at the floor and entered the warm room. I removed my hoodie and walked closer to her. She lifts her gaze and as soon as our eyes meet, my chest jumped, sending butterflies straight to my stomach.

"Can we start all over again?" I said slowly and she arched her brow. "How are you?" I said quickly and she rolled her eyes at me and turned around. I quickly grabbed her wrist and she stopped abruptly. I spun her around, pulled her close to me, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

Quinn drank the rest of the whiskey and placed it on a table next to us. I thought she was going to push something or me but after she placed her cup, and stood still.

I caressed her lower back and her arms were instantly around my back as well. "How are you, Quinn?"

She looked at the ceiling and smiled sheepishly. "Good, I think." Our faces were mere inches apart, she smiled warmly at me and I pulled her closer. "You don't smell like cigarettes." She said looking at my lips and then back at my eyes.

"I quit." I simply said and she took a deep breath and nodded proudly. "You look so different."

She smiled and turned her head to the right. "You don't like my hair?" It came out as a whisper and she blushed shyly.

I cupped her chin and made her look into my eyes. "I love your hair."

She pushed me slowly and I let her go. "Please don't talk about what you love." Her voice was raspy and it hurt my heart a little.

"Quinn, I didn't

She turned around taking a deep breath, and afterward, Quinn was in front of me again. She placed her hands on my neck. Her thumbs caressed my cheeks and I closed my eyes when her lips met my cheek. She nuzzled my hair and I pulled her close to me, resting my face on her neck, after a few seconds, I ran the tip of my nose over her soft skin, inhaling softly and her scent eased my nervousness slowly.

She pushed her body back and grabbed my left hand in her hands. She pulled it close to her face and noticed that I don't have my engagement band on my finger.

I removed my hand from hers, she started to walk towards the door, and I followed her quickly. "Don't go, please." I said and she grabbed the doorknob.

"Why Santana? Tell me why shouldn't I leave."

"Quinn, we have time to talk, I

"Oh, so now you have time to talk." She turned furiously and my heart started to beat faster again. "When did you realize that? Before or after you took off your engagement ring? Here I am again. 'Serving You As Your Mistress', a novel by Quinn Fabray. What a lovely label, Santana."

I ran my hand through my hair and she walked closer to me. "You know that is not what I think you are."

"Well then explain it to me Santana because I assure you that I'm lost!"

"I missed you." I whispered and she scoffs loudly.

"It took you six months to miss me this bad?"

"No, I- I always think of you, Quinn."

"Enough with the lies, Santana." She breathed. "Just tell me, for the first time, tell me what you want to do with me." Her voice breaking with every word escaped her lips.

"I've been busy, Quinn. And with the tour and everything. It's been a little complicated

"A tweet is complicated to write? Or a simple call to your best friend?"

"This is the main reason about all of this, Quinn." I sat on the couch and she walked towards the big glass and stared at the buildings. "When we started this

"This." She laughed.

"Just let me talk, Quinn." She nodded and I buried my hands in my face. "Everything feels different with you, Quinn. First, I thought it was going to be a two-time thing, I thought this was going to be easy for us. Then all of this happened, fame and shit." I threw myself back in the couch and sighed. "We took different roads, Quinn, and I got scared, I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"Well, can you explain what friendship we have right now, Santana?" She turned towards me with tears in her eyes. "Because we are no longer friends. We cannot have a regular conversation or joke like how we used to. We have a lot to say, and we keep our mouths shut. Pushing everything away and I just can't do this anymore." She sat next to me and wiped the tears off her face.

We just sat there, without saying anything and I swear I've never heard silence so loud in my life. Deep breaths weren't enough anymore, my heart was about to bust out of my chest and I had to break the silence.

"This is why I'm here today. I don't want to see you like this anymore. And believe it or not, this breaks my heart." It was time for me to wipe a tear that escaped my eye. "I know I am a selfish bitch but at the same time I cannot do this to you anymore. You deserve better, Quinn."

"You're damn right, Santana." Her voice was like a hoarse whisper and she moved to the edge of the couch. I looked at her face and she wiped a tear away from my eyes. "But at the same time, I cannot stay away from you." Hearing her say these things makes my heart melt. "I buy every magazine, Santana, watch every show you appear in. I stalk your Twitter every day. I just can't live without you, San and it's been horrible."

I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her slim body. She rested her hand on my stomach and I kissed her temple.

"I stalk you pretty much as well. I have a room in my house full of the pictures you took. I know when you are going to travel to take pictures out-of-town. Yesterday morning I was on Fifth Avenue when you were shooting the spring collection of Vogue." I could feel her smiling on my chest and I continued speaking. "I try to always be in touch with what are you doing. I've known you my whole life, Q, I can't push you away, and I can't do that now."

"Do you love her?" She whispered. "Do you love Gabrielle?"

"I love her, but I am not in love with her." I entwine my fingers in her chestnut hair.

"Why are you marrying her on Saturday then, Santana?"

"Because now with all the media I think I have no other choice."

She raised her head and pressed a kiss on my neck. "I want you, Santana. I'm not trying to play the victim here and I don't even want to fight head to head with you. I just know you're not happy. I know when you're happy, I know how you smile when you're happy and I haven't seen that in a while. Not even in magazines or in the TV."

"I'm not happy. Quinn."

"I'm not asking much, Santana. I don't want you to take me out on a date, I don't want to appear in all the magazines holding your hand, I don't want to explain to the media how our wedding would be. I don't need your last name, or a white picket fence, all I ever wanted is to keep your damn arms around me like this and just stay with me."

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over her back smoothly. Tears rolled down my cheeks and she noticed how my breathing started to change. She knew I wasn't going to speak. She knows I'm a coward when feelings are in the way. So she pressed a kiss on my chin and broke the thick silence.

"I do want you to say something though. I want you to say I'm the prettiest girl your eyes have ever seen. I want you to say that I'm the best thing your heart had ever known; tell me you want to make this better in between us. At the end, it's not complicated, Santana. I just want to feel your arms around me. I wish that you can see who I really am. I can give you everything you need, and you don't have to fake anything with me."

I was sobbing now and she rested her head down my chest to listen to my heart. "I know what you feel for me San, I know even though you never told me before, even if I'm dying to hear those three words, I know you all too well. I know you better than any actress, or any of your staff. I am real San and I want you."

"Quinn, I don't know what to do. All I know is that I don't want you to leave you in the morning. I don't want to keep meeting you every month in a hotel room. I want you next to me, twenty-four seven. I want to be the one that holds your hand and not that douche you're dating."

She chuckled and caressed my cheek. "He is just something to give the press something to talk about." She cleared her throat. "I hate Gabrielle, you know? I can't stand that other woman is touching you."

"Sorry." She lifted her head and stared at me. Her perfect hazel eyes became red from all the crying and yet remained so beautiful. I moved closer to her lips and I was waiting for any movement, any signal that I can close the distance. She licked her lips and goosebumps covered my tan skin. "I can say many more things to you if you want. I am tired of this. You are the prettiest girl my eyes have ever seen. Your heart is pure and flawless and I'm sorry for making you go through all of this." Tears rolled down her cheeks and my thumb collected them in seconds. "In fact, Quinn, I want you to know that you are the only girl in my heart."

She licked her lips again and her scent was driving me crazy. "Do you really mean it, San?"

I ran my fingertips through her neck and moved closer to her lips. "Can you forgive me? I know I've never said this before, but I just want to let you know that no matter what happens after this night, I need you to know that I'll try to fix this." I whispered calmly.

Quinn furrowed her brows and looked down. "Why now, Santana? Why now?"

"You deserve the right to know, Q."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you." I whispered. She shook her head and pushed me away from her but I kept her firmly in place. "Not like that, I am in love with you. I always have. And maybe this won't change much but me

My mind went blank when she pressed her lips with mine and I moaned instantly. Six months, more than a hundred and fifty days without her and here I am moaning like a fourteen year old. My lips grazed hers slowly, my hands were placed on her curls, and she hummed something on my lips.

I savored her lips. Taking time to nip and suck them in perfect rhythm. She moved her head to give me more access to her delicious lips. Quinn's hands were placed on my neck; she moved them to my shoulders while she sucks on my bottom lip.

"Get up." I murmured on her lips and she quickly stood and with a swift movement, she removed her heels and placed them on the couch. I did the same and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer to me.

I smiled and lifted my head to meet her lips. I tangled my hands around her neck and she placed her head down so our lips could meet.

"I missed you, San." She said after kissing my lips deeply.

"I missed you too, babe," I said moaning lowly. She kissed my chin and moved her lips towards my ear. "I missed your voice, how you smell." She moved my face forcefully and bit my lip in a swift movement. "I- missed your eyes."

Without breaking the kiss, I walked her towards the bed and she turned to me, pushing me to the soft mattress.

She placed her hand on her back and unzipped her skirt slowly and smiled at me. I quickly removed my shirt and jeans. She stopped for a second to look at my body. I beckoned my finger towards her and she straddled my hips.

I let my hands fall on her perfect skin. I pressed a searing kiss on her lips and I started to lift her blouse over her body.

Her warm body was pressed to mine instantly and I turned us around so I was on top of her.

I licked down her neck and stared at her beautiful face for a second. Her hair was spread across the white sheets and her hands were on top of her head. She was panting, and I pushed my body down to kiss her jaw. She removed my bra and kissed my chest.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I said against her ear and she scratched my back stopping on the hem of my underwear.

"Take it off, now." I stood and removed my underwear while she removed hers.

Straightaway, I was reminiscing about all of this. Having her nude body so close to me makes my heart feel something I've never felt with anyone before.

I slid her legs open and our centers met, making us both shiver at the contact. I pressed my hands next to her neck and started to grind her body slowly.

She moaned loudly this time and I had to kiss her lips to ease the throbbing on my stomach, but it didn't work, my stomach was burning. Quinn's whimpers were beautiful and my eyes were looking everywhere on her face. From how she furrows her brows, how she leave her lips parted, how the veins on her neck were visible, the sexy way she tries to control her moans, how she moved her head and down looking for air, how her teeth nibble her bottom lip and I had to pick up the pace when my slow movements weren't enough.

I was moving a little faster now. Circling my hips and hitting that spot she loves. We know each other's and it's amazing how well we know our bodies. I placed her leg on my back and led my elbow fall next to her neck. I kissed her slow and fast, taking time to switch the speed while moving my tongue along with her.

"I love you, Q." I mumbled again her lips and she pushed my face away a little so she can see my eyes.

"Say it again." I stopped moving and smiled at her. She frowned and slid her hand on the back of my neck. "Did I tell you to stop moving?" I chuckled and she pecked my lips several times while I maintained the pace. "I'm waiting, Lopez." She growled and I started to move a little faster.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in my black locks. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. She moved her hips and placed her other leg on my back and I had to smile because she does this when she's almost there.

I knew what was going to happen next and I know how she likes to control her movements when she is about to come. So I whirled us around and she slid her hand from my ass to my knee and started to move faster.

My moans echoed in the room and she grabbed one of my breasts and kissed it slowly. Nibbling and sucking on my hard nipple.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep up with her pace and her thrusts were slowing down, so I placed my hands around her back and pushed her down. Her hair was falling on top of my face and her eyes were shut.

I cupped her face, pushing her hair back and kissed her deeply, while our bodies jumped in electricity and pleasure at the same time. My body was tense and she was panting. Her chest was up and down while my hands kept her in place. I kept moving my hips slowly now and then.

"Oh, fuck!" She breathed on my neck while I caressed her back. "Every time feels better." She gushed in my neck and I smiled.

"That's what makes years of flawless sex." I said, tracing my fingertips on her back.

I moved my hips and she growled at the sudden contact. "Don't do that! Unless you want round two, I'm still sensitive."

"I do want round two and three, babe."

"Okay, now it's your turn. Work on me, San."

"As you wish."

I slid down the bed and looked for my hoodie in the living room. I grabbed my phone and walked back near the bed.

I have eleven missed calls and three unread text messages from Gabrielle, and one from Kevin. I unlocked the phone and read them.

-I am so very drunk right now Tanny!

-My bachelor party is better than yours is

-I'm at Lena's, see you tomorrow ILY

-Santana, you're staying at Puck's. The pictures we took earlier are now in the media. Everything is perfect.

I pressed the button and turned it off. It was four fifteen in the morning and we were exhausted and I couldn't be happier with Quinn.

I walked back to the warm bed and rest my body slowly next to her. My body weight was on my left elbow, as I admire her beauty. Quinn was sleeping on her front; the white bed sheets were covering her waist. Her bare back was visible; her left arm was stretched next to her while her right was on top of the pillow.

My leg caressed hers and she didn't move. I decided to cover up her back but I stopped for a second and closed my eyes. My fingers rolled up her spine all the way to her neck. I stopped there and move her beautiful red locks from around her silky neck. I felt like gravity pulled me closer to her, and instantly, I was enjoying her scent.

My fingers traced her left shoulder and down her mellow flesh. I chuckled when I noticed she still has her watch on her wrist. I slowly took it off and placed it on my own. I kissed the small lines around her wrist the watch occasioned and she stirred slowly.

"What time is it?" She yawned and turned around pulling the bed sheets to cover her skin.

"Four thirty." I said opening my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and I gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are you leaving now?" She whispered.

"I- not yet." I managed to say and she kissed my neck.

"Have you slept?"

"No, I'm fine. Plus I need to look horrible in the morning. Just for when the press takes pictures while I get home."

"Right, your bachelor's party. How was it? Fun?" She giggled and I didn't find it funny, not at all.

I took a deep breath and she intertwined her fingers in my hair. She always does this, and I knew this helps her to sleep. Like her scent is the best thing for me to sleep.

"Are the rumors true?" I said rubbing my fingers on her back.

"What rumors, my love?" She said and I held her tight.

"That you are planning to get a tattoo?"

"Not yet." She said yawning.

"Go on and sleep, Q."

"I don't want to wake up alone. I've been waking up alone for a long time." Her words tear my heart and I kissed her lips.

"I've missed your lips." I said trying to change the subject and she smiled softly.

"I know... you need to be punished about this, S." Her yawns were more prominent and I noticed her breathing changed.

"What kind of punishment would you like?" I teased her and she smiled.

"A kiss." I kissed her one more time and afterwards, she fell asleep.

I took a deep breath and I looked back at the clock. Quinn's tight grip loosens and she slowly breaths now. I kissed her forehead and held her closer.

All I want is in here, wrapped in my arms. Why don't I make things easy? Why does life have to be so complicated? I moved my head slightly to her face and I found myself lost in her perfection, and I had to stare again because she looks so beautiful in my arms. I know this is our last night. I don't know what is going to happen. But If I get married, she will not meet me again, and I wouldn't blame her.

I was fighting sleep. My body is tired and so comfortable around her that it's hard for me not to fall asleep. However, I cannot sleep, because in the daylight I will have to go.

I know there are only a few minutes left for the sun to come and make its appearance. I just need to keep holding her close like she told me. I turned towards the window and saw the sky. The dark was fading slowly and the colors are beautiful. I have to admit, I never hated them so much in my life than in this moment.

The stars are fading away and what everyone calls night, was escaping slowly from me. I wish somebody would slow it down so I can stop the time and not let this night be just a memory. A tear rolled down my eye and it fell on the pillow.

I was in love with Quinn. There was no doubt anymore. This makes it too hard for me to leave. How did I leave her the first time? This looks surreal.

I stretched my arm and texted Kevin a simple message.

_-I am in love with her._

I turned my phone off again and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he knew. But he also knew that I didn't talk about my feelings, and I was hoping to get the real meaning behind those words. She's all I want. I held her close one more time until I couldn't fight with my sleep any longer.

She pressed light kisses on my face and I smiled.

"Good morning, you freak." I said and she giggled.

"Why am I a freak?"

"You were watching me sleeping!"

She smiled. "No! Okay! Whatever." I kissed her lips and she hugged me. "You're still here." She whispered. "Thank you."

I turned and looked at the clock. It was ten forty and the daylight was standing in our room. I don't want to pick up my phone to see all the missed calls from Kevin or .

"I meant what I said last night, Q." I poke her nose and she simply smiled. "Don't know what is going to happen, or how is going to happen, but my feelings for you are real." She hugged me tight. "However, I want to hold your hand in the magazines, I want to have your last name, and I want to get the whitest picket fence ever. I want all of that with you."

"I love you." She said and I kissed her softly.

"I love you more, Lucy!" She giggled and I closed my eyes, remembering everything one more time.

"I will never get tired of that. You can say it any time."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and her smile faded from her face.

"Thank you for staying for a while. By this time I'm usually alone."

"It's okay, babe."

I kissed her forehead and rolled down from the bed. I got dressed quickly and turned my phone on. It buzzed like a million times and I sent a quick text to Kevin letting him know I'm ready to leave. My phone buzzed again and I turned it off.

"Is he downstairs?" She asked, seated on the bed with the sheets covering her torso.

"Um-hum."

"Thank you." She whispered and I walked towards her, fully dressed.

"I'll see you soon."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, S."

"This time will be different."

"How different, Santana?"

I kissed her deeply and she moaned slowly in my lips. I brought her bottom lip towards my teeth and she smiled.

"I love you." I whispered on her lips and she caressed my cheeks. She pecked my lips and I forced myself free, removing my cold body from her warmth.

"Don't marry her, Santana." I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked towards the door. I touched her gold watch on my wrist and looked back at her.

"I will return this to you, Quinn." She grabbed her wrist noticing the missing object. "And when I do, I am not leaving as soon the daylight covers _your_ apartment."

* * *

_Well this is what happens when Alex is feeling meh. A sad Quinntana story! However, I have to admit that I loved writing this._

_Thank you, now the big question... **Would you like this to be a two chapter? Three? Four?** This was going to be longer, but 11K was enough, for now. Just let me know if you would like more of this. For the readers of DYL, I have the first chapter of the sequel ( Ruthless Love ) written already. Just going to wait for my beta. **Thanks, A. :3** ** Drop me a review and let me know what you think. **Love, Alex._


	2. Decisions Of A Hopeful Heart

_Thank you all for reading. Your feedback has been Ah-maziiiing! A sad chapter never made me so happy in my life. Does that make any sense? Thank you all for following my story. Here's chapter two. I decided to make it a three- shot. I don't want it to be monotone, and the angst is the correct amount, not too much, not so happy. Previous chapter was Tuesday and Wednesday morning, accompany me in this journey until we reach the most expected day, **Saturday.** I can't thank you enough. Thanks for the follows, favorites and of course, flawless reviews. I love you all. _

* * *

_II_

_Wednesday_

I looked at the closed door, remembering her figure standing there a few minutes ago. She smiled at me one more time before closing it. I threw my body against the mattress and smiled. I haven't felt like this in a long, long, time.

I came here with a different idea, thinking Santana was going to end up all we have created. I was waiting for the worst. However, she managed to make my heart swell with love again.

"She finally said it. What a stubborn girl." I whispered while delicate sheets cover my skin. I caress them, remembering what happened in this bed hours ago.

This feels surreal, as if all of this was one of the best dreams I've ever had. My eyelids shut, daydreaming about her, about her plump lips, her hands traveling my body and her sweet voice. Everything could be perfect, but it isn't. Santana is now with Gabrielle. Nevertheless, I have no other option than to trust Santana. I need to trust her. If not, I don't think I'll be able to handle what will happen if she gets married on Saturday.

Here I am again, thinking about my future when I already know the results. My mind tells me she is going to get married anyway, but my heart tells me that my best friend and love of my life is going to pick me. I have no other choice but to believe this.

I decided that thinking about this, about San choosing me over her will be better for me. I've been stuck in this maze. I've been trapped, for five years, in what I thought one day could be a happy ending. Right now, Santana has my future in her hands, and I trust her.

Maybe I'm wrong again; maybe Santana will disappear on me again. Nevertheless, I decide to be happy, at least for today. What I felt in this bed, while I kissed her lips and how she made me feel when she held me, it's different, and I cannot contain my happiness.

I stood up from the bed with a smile on my face, picking up the scattered clothes on the floor. I found everything and ran towards the restroom. After I took a shower and put on some clean underwear, I brought in my purse, and started to get ready for work.

I turned on my phone and ignored all the text messages and missed calls, I placed it in the dock station next to the bed. The soft music started to expand in the bright room, while I walk towards the restroom to blow-dry my hair. My body danced to the rhythm of the music and once I finish drying my hair, I found myself walking towards the bar area to get a drink. Remembering all of this, produce a dorky smile on my face.

The glass from last night was there, resting on top of the counter. I gripped the neck of the bottle, moving my hips accordingly at the vague rhythm and treat myself with the brown substance. I chuckled.

_I find it ironic._

Twelve hours ago, I was a living mess, now I am in love, more than ever. The song changed to a fast one and as soon I finished the drink, I was dressed and ready to go.

I removed my phone from the dock station and walked towards the double doors. As soon my fingers linger the gold lock , I knew that there was a possibility that what happened here was just a memory. So, I grabbed that memory and like a lioness, protected every aspect of it.

I closed my eyes to remember her one more time. Remembering her sleeping figure next to me.

"_What can I do to wake up like this with you every _

_day, S?" I whispered while I kept staring at her beautiful face while my fingers played with her hair. "I don't want to lose you." I whispered once again. _

_Santana moved her arm, keeping me closer to her. I know she's asleep, I've memorized her sleeping form, but I have to admit I love how unconsciously, she held me close to her body. _

_My lips found hers slowly and once again, my world melted with the simple gesture._

Reality crashed over my shoulders, there was an empty bed in front of me, and not her warm touch. I couldn't help but led my body rest on the expensive cotton sheets. I stretched my arms and touched the cold side, where her body used to be until my fingers reached her pillow. I caressed the feather filled material and brought it to my face. As soon as it came closer, my heart started to beat fast. San's scent was plastered all over it and I hugged it tighter for a few more seconds. Her familiar scent was all over me, and I felt as if my arms were hugging her instead of the cold pillow.

I laughed and pulled my face away from the pillow. "Fabray, you've reached your maximum. Now you smell her pillow like a freak." I reached for the zipper, removed the pillow case and folded it neatly before placing it inside my purse. "Now you are stealing from the hotel?" I shrugged and started to leave the room.

"Hey San, you need to pay for that pillow case." I laughed and closed the door. "Creeper."

On my way to the elevator, I checked my phone. I have missed calls from work, a few text messages from Alexis, and one from Kevin. I looked at the unlocked screen, reading the name next to the bubble again. I was nervous, I just needed to slide my finger and I'll see the text, but at the same time I was scared. What if all this happiness fades away as soon as I read the message?

Once in the lobby, I put on my sunglasses. It's one of the rare days when calling a cab is easy. The yellow vehicle appeared in a few seconds we were driving to work. I looked outside the window with an empty gaze at the buildings we drifted by. My heart kept running and my phone is still in my hand. I needed to open the text, so I took a deep breath and unlocked my phone. As soon as I touched the bubble, Kevin's text message popped up, and my heart melted as I read the text.

_-I love you, Q._

* * *

The elevator door opened and I walked into my loft with a smile on my face. Jake passed my side with light equipment in his hands.

"Morning, Ms. Fabray." He smiled politely.

"Morning, Jake." I took a few more steps, looked back, and smiled when I caught him staring at my butt. He blushed and tripped over his feet. "Careful." I said and kept walking towards Al's desk, and to my surprise, she i.s not there

I took a turn for my office and saw her. My office was in the corner of the loft and crystal walls covered it. I opened the door and she looked up from the computer and smiled at me.

"Did she show up?" She quickly asked. I threw my purse on the couch and sat. "Well, judging by the look on your face…"

"Good morning, Al."

"Whatever, Q, start talking. I can see the pictures of her bachelor party here." Alexis was staring at my computer and I rolled my eyes. _"Long Night For Singer Santana Lopez._" She has pictures in a club, dancing with her friends and everything, for a moment I thought she didn't show up. Even Puck is here in the pictures. I mean, she was there, right? With you?" I nodded. "Ha, this girl surprises me. _'Santana Lopez and friend Noah Puckerman were spotted last night at three forty in the morning drunk and getting into a car.'"_ She planned this. I bet she took the pictures first and then they released them to the media. "Smart -ass."

I smiled and gave her my phone. She quickly read my text message and smirked.

"I didn't know Kevin was your new lover." I chuckled.

"She said it. She said _it_ to me."

"Mrs. Grammy award winner said it? I'm surprised."

"Yes, and it was almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, she stayed with me past ten."

"No! That bitch finally did something good?" I direct a feigned glare at her and she shrugged. "Well, Quinn, she texted you an 'I love you' from Kevin's phone. That doesn't make it any better. Now if the contact name said Santana instead, or however you have her on your contacts, baby, _Salsa Caliente_ or my bunny… that would be a progress. Not this crap."

"Would you just let me enjoy this? You can number her flaws later Alexis."

"You're right. How was the sex?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled. "It was flawless."

She laughed and I closed my eyes instinctively to block out the flash of the insta–camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of your dork face. I need to put this on the wall, I mean," She pulled out the picture and showed it to me. "You look so cute, smiling like cupid."

"What do you know about cupid?"

"True, I don't know if they smile, but it'll probably look like the one you're wearing."

"You're the one being dorky."

She laughed. I walked towards her and snaked my arm around her body. "Did you shower?" I nodded and she wrapped her arm around my waist. "I want to cover this wall."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take a picture of you every time you are happy like _this,_ because of _her._ I want to take a picture of you and cover a sad photo on the wall. Cover every sad Tuesday, every sad Wednesday."

I slowly walked with her to the wall, and grabbed the picture she just pinned. "She said she's going to try to fix things. She said I'm the only girl in her heart. She said she wants everything with me."

Alexis smiled at me. "Do you trust her, Quinn?"

I looked at the picture in my hands and placed it on top of one of the older pictures, covering the first one on the top left. "I do." I whispered and I shed a tear.

Alexis' smile doesn't waver. "Well, now you may kiss the bride." She grabbed one of the magazines with Santana on the cover and playfully pressed it to my face.

* * *

_Thursday_

I start to close the big curtain of my studio. My eyes traveled the big, dark rectangle in front of me. Central park was shining with lights. The city is sparkling beautiful and I had to stop for a second to enjoy the view. Alexis walked next to me and finished closing the curtains for me.

"We need to go, Quinn." She said and I smiled at her.

Tonight I have to photograph a charity event. The state is collecting money to improve summer education for elementary and middle schools. It's a great event, I participate every year and it's an honor for me to do it pro bono.

"What else do we need?" I asked looking at the tall brunette beside me.

"I have everything we need. Already in the car."

I grabbed a few more bags and started walking to the elevator with Al next to me. I'm nervous, nervous because there is a possibility that San is going to be there. I don't know how many times I've checked her Twitter account just to confirm if she's attending the event, but I need to be absolutely sure, so I can prepare myself to see her again.

"Stop doing that, Quinn."

"Al, leave me alone."

"We've never seen her in this event before, I don't think she'll be there. Just relax."

When we got downstairs, I refreshed her Twitter page and got into the car. The drive to the hotel was quiet. Alexis knows me well, and I don't want to talk about the topic, so she drops it.

We've been to this event before, and here I was hoping not to see her. Why? After all of the pretty things she told me yesterday? What if I see her tonight, everything changes? What if she doesn't want me anymore?

"Gosh, I swear I can hear your thoughts! Just stop, okay?" Alexis turned and faced me as she put the car to a stop at the hotel entrance. "Listen, we are going to do this, okay? She is not going to be here and we are going to have a fun time. Deal?" She said and I gave her a quick nod. Sometimes she annoys the hell out of me, but other days, like today, she makes me feel better.

The valet parking guy opened the door for me and as soon as we enter the hotel lobby, I knew I had to leave all my worries at the door and wear my happy mask.

People greeted us warmly; Alexis and I prepped our cameras and our job started.

There's jazz music playing live in a corner. Waiters, in crisp black and white, offer champagne to the prestigious contributors. In the middle of the room, there is a big round table with many different appetizers. I smiled, taking a picture of the table, and seeing Alexis point the lens of her camera towards me.

"You see? She is not here." She whispers snapping another picture.

"Ms. Fabray." I turned, smiling at the sound of the familiar raspy, old man voice, and found Mr. Lorton. Founder of Lorton's youth services. "Thank you for coming back every year."

"Good evening, Mr. Lorton. It's a pleasure to be here tonight."

He kissed both of my cheeks and smiled widely at me. "The pleasure is mine, having you photograph the event. Please let me compensate your services."

"No, Sir. No worries. You are collecting money, not spending it." He laughed and thanked me again.

"There you go, Mr. Lorton. We are proud to help as well with the charity." Alexis gave him an envelope with our part, and he let out a zealous chuckle.

"You don't have to, Ms. Fabray. But I will assure you that kids will appreciate your help." He excused himself and continued greeting more people. I followed him snapping a picture of the group. They laughed and continued their chatting.

"I guess this is going to be an interesting night."

"Sure." I said taking a few more shots of the people gathering at the tables. "Smile." I turned the lens towards Alexis and she smirked while taking a picture of me.

"Should I put this one on the wall as well?"

"Shut up."

Alexis turned towards the right and left to approach a few more people and take their pictures. I looked around, letting my eyes scan the hotel ballroom, making sure _she_ was not here. People kept schmoozing and I chose to review the pictures I already took. It should be okay, until the actual program starts. I walked to the big round table with a hope that I'll be able to rest a bit. At least, appearing to choose from the appetizers won't look as awkward as standing still. A waiter came near me, offered me a glass of champagne, and I took it.

My hands were shaking and I had to take a deep breath so I don't drink the whole thing in one gulp. Not knowing if Santana was going to show up here tonight was driving me nuts.

Suddenly, I froze when someone touched my shoulder. I quickly glanced at where I think Alexis is; she was all the way down there. My heart skipped a beat and I slowly turned around.

"Good evening, Quinn."

I took a moment to process who was in front of me. Her perfect blonde hair was up in a delicate bun, she's wearing a tight blue dress, accentuating all her curves and complementing her complexion. Her eye makeup is impeccable, making her gray eyes look even more beautiful. Oh yes, she is pretty, everything about Gabrielle is beautiful. Her profiled nose and full lips are… wait, can this be considered as checking her out? However, what do you expect from a typical famous actress?

After I finished judging how she looked tonight, I smiled warmly at her, not because her presence made me comfortable, but because I noticed that she was here by herself and not with Santana.

I greeted her. "Good evening to you, too, Gabrielle." She moved forward to embrace me and I returned it.

She smiled politely, releasing her arms around me and grabbed a glass of champagne from the table. She gently placed her right elbow under her left wrist and looked at my body up and down, probably judging how I was dressed as well.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Gabrielle said, smiling. I'm not sure what type of smile it is, but knowing that she's an actress, that smile can mean so much, or nothing at all.

I gave her my signature smile, and oblivious of it, she waited for my answer.

I chuckled and grabbed my glass, drinking all its contents in one go, causing Gabrielle to arch a brow.

"I know, probably six months ago? Right?" I simply said.

"Right. The premiere of my movie." She scrunched her nose and smiled at me.

"Exactly." I smiled at her. I can see why San chose her in the first place. Gabrielle knows how to be charming.

I took a deep breath and she noticed the silence. "So tell me, Quinn, how you been?" She asked sipping her drink slowly, but not removing her eyes from me. Apparently she was invested in me.

"Oh, I've been wonderful. You know, work keeps me busy." Look at me, should I be the actress here? Gabrielle doesn't know how much this hurts. She doesn't know how a simple conversation like this makes my heart skip beats.

"Yes, I heard you couldn't make it to San's bachelorette party."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was busy that day at work and I was tired. How was it by the way?" I tried to smile, but it turned out to be something like a smirk. I don't know how much longer I could keep my strong facade.

"We had a blast. Santana got home almost at noon." She said laughing and I laughed as well.

"That sounds like lots of fun."

"Yeah, we should do something together soon." She said shrugging.

"Of course, Gabrielle, just tell Santana to text me. I know you are both busy."

She smiled while she nodded and I have to thank God because Alexis moved swiftly next to me.

"Hello, Gabrielle." Al said stretching her hand towards the blonde.

"Alexis, right?" She gave her a quick nod accompanied by a chuckle. "Nice seeing you again."

"Me too. Can I take a picture of you?" Alexis said pointing the lens at her face, but not taking the picture.

"Sure but Santana will be here in a few minutes, just in case you want both of us in it."

"That," Al said slowly and my heart crumbled. "Would be great. I'll wait for her then." Alexis put the camera down and smiled at her.

"Thank you, ladies, nice talking to you both. Take care." She smiled and started to walk away from us, finally. "Oh and Quinn," Gabrielle turned to look back at me with a smile plastered on her face. "Santana says you'll be busy on Saturday. The wedding is in the afternoon," she said smiling. "I'm sure San would love to see you there."

Alexis placed her hand on my back and I took a deep breath. "I'll try my best." I said and she kept walking, greeting Mr. Lorton.

"Hey, Quinn." Alexis grabbed my hand in hers in an attempt to get my full attention.

"Did she," I caress my chest, the pain is overwhelming and I need to sit down for a while. "Invite me to their wedding?" I have to blink a multiple times, because tears are going to escape my eyes.

"She did. In her eyes, you are Santana's best friend." Alexis said cupping my cheeks. "Hey, look at me. You're going to be okay. I'll take their picture, I'll edit the picture, and you don't have to do anything, okay? As soon as Santana gets here, you can go and follow Mr. Lorton's ass and take hundreds of pictures of him and the contributors. You don't need to talk to her; you don't need to talk to them."

"You don't get it, do you? If she's coming that means that she didn't break up with her. That means that last night she slept in the same bed with her. That means that she's going to show up here, to this charity event as if nothing happened between us. That means her wedding is going to be on Saturday. She... She lied to me."

"Quinn, you don't know what you're saying. Maybe this is not what it looks like."

My chest is beating hard and I took another glass of champagne and chugged the sparkling liquid. "Since when are you a fan of Santana Lopez? Why are you defending her?"

"You know how much I dislike your," She took a deep breath and moved closer to me. "You know how much I dislike Santana. Besides, it still doesn't mean she's going to marry her."

"You're just trying to divert my thoughts so I can be happy for the rest of the night."

"I don't want to divert anything, Fabray. I need you to be focused. This is not a game and maybe she is playing with you, maybe not, but please don't make vain conclusions because we don't know what really happened when Santana got home yesterday."

"I am so stupid. I trusted her."

"Quinn..." She quickly wiped my tear, not letting anybody notice that I'm crying in the middle of the event. "Let's just forget about Santana, okay?" I nodded and smiled at her. "There you go." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. "You are beautiful," she said wrapping her arm around my waist. "Don't cry. In addition, if she comes here, she has to see you flawless. You need to show her what she is missing." She kissed my cheek and took a picture of me. "I'll be back. Smile, people are watching you."

She walked away and I shook my head, smiling. I'm grateful that she's here with me tonight. I don't think I'd be able to control myself after that. I position my camera in front of my face again and when I turned, I saw _her_.

Santana was looking straight at me from the other side of the room. A moan escaped my lips when I saw what she's wearing. Her hair is down, her eyes black like the night, a black sleeveless top that shows her cleavage. Long black pants covering her long legs, while gold pump shoes were on her feet. I gulped and stared at her serious expression.

Without removing her eyes from me, she drank the rest of her champagne, and that was when I noticed that on her left wrist, she's wearing my gold watch.

I can't believe her. What does that mean? Is she keeping her promise still? I took a step back and grabbed the corner of the table, because my knees weren't responding thanks to how she is looking at me. I don't know why she is looking at me this way, but I've never seen her face like this, at least not with me.

I don't know what to do. I'm not going to wave at her, so I stand here staring back at her, not caring if anyone is looking at me. Santana grabbed another glass of champagne and quickly drank it. She placed the glass on a table, moved her feet forward, and started to walk towards me.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Gabrielle swiftly grabbed her hand. She turned to face her and I had to take a deep breath once again. Santana's face changed immediately. Gabrielle caressed her cheek and San smiled sweetly at her. Never have I seen Santana look at Gabrielle like this and it broke my heart.

Gabrielle introduced her to a few men, and Santana snaked her arm around her waist from the behind, then placed a kiss on her cheek followed by what I knew was a chuckle.

My hands are balled in fists now and I have to relax my face because I'm frowning. Then it hit me.

"Santana's jealous." I said and Alexis held my shoulders and, forcing me to remove my eyes from them and look into her eyes.

"Who's jealous Quinn?" My eyes started to water and Alexis spun me to face her completely, so Santana couldn't see my face. "Tell me, who's jealous, Quinn?"

"Santana." I whispered.

"She's jealous?"

"I think she's jealous of you."

"Bah, nonsense."

"When I turned she looked furious, she drank two glasses of champagne and started to walk towards me before Gabrielle stopped her." I said, blinking rapidly and preventing my tears from falling. "I think she saw you comforting me, and got jealous."

"Maybe she needs to grow some balls and end everything with Gabrielle." She almost yelled. "I don't fucking get it. You don't get to be jealous if you're doing the same shit."

"I don't even know what to think, Alexis. Like, I don't know if she's doing this on purpose."

"I swear that I don't care if she's famous and shit, I'm going to beat her ass if she gets married on Saturday."

"I don't even want to think about that."

"I'm sorry, but yes, you need to." Alexis' eyes were darker than usual, and I know she is trying to help me, but I just don't think I'll be able to handle all of this. "Are you going to keep waiting for her, Quinn?"

I took a step back and looked for Santana in the room. They were walking towards a table, Gabrielle followed her and before taking a seat, Santana pulled her chair out for her and pecked her lips.

"It's the simple things," I said. "The simple things are what hurt the most. Santana has never done that for me. Hell, she doesn't even hold the door for me." Alexis didn't say anything, she's listening to me, just what I wanted. "She doesn't send me a good morning text. She doesn't know my favorite coffee.

"We just started this hooking up thing and we fell in love. _I_ fell in love with her. I know everything about her, you know? It's like I said before, it's the small things that make you happy, that keeps you in love." I started to look at the pictures in my camera, trying to sidetrack my attention onto something else while I let everything out of my chest. "It would be nice if she could just come to me and say hi, like a friend. I don't think it's bad if we have dinner, or go out to the movies. There's no time for me in her life." I turned towards Santana again. She threw her head back laughing at something Gabrielle said. "I don't even remember the last time she laughed like that with me."

"Quinn, just-

"I need to go to the ladies' room." My heart was beating faster and I needed a break. "I always thought being in love felt differently."

Alexis nodded and smiled apologetically at me, before turning to take some more pictures. Am I that stupid? I thought she was going to be the one that will make my world stop spinning. It's not supposed to feel like this.

I opened the double doors of the ballroom and heard Mr. Lorton's welcome speech, followed by a round of applause. I quickly removed the strap of the camera from around my neck and find the nearest restroom.

I placed the camera on top of the counter and placed both of my hands on the marble sink. I let the water run and cleaned my eyes carefully, not ruining my makeup and mascara.

"I am sick of all of this." I said while I took another napkin between my hands. I closed the tap, turned around to press my back on the sink and brought my wet hand towards the back of my neck.

I left my eyes closed while I tried to think about something else, something that can erase this turmoil.

I hate all of this, I hate watching her with Gabrielle. I hate when I am not the one who makes her laugh like that. However, I think she just played the wrong card with me. I waited for her, I waited to be treated, as I deserve. I showed her how to love again after Brittany, I showed her how to smile, how to take care of pure love. Even though she told me she loves me yesterday, even though she probably lied to me when she said those three words. I trusted her.

I gave her all this and more, and as soon as she learned that, she left with Gabrielle.

I hoped for the best, because I know what she truly feels for me, but sometimes, I feel like I've never belonged to her. It feels like I took a bite of the apple on purpose, feels like I knew all of this was going to happen when I fell in love with her. I just need her to be honest with me. I need her to tell me what the deal with me is. Why am I always the one with bad luck?

I guess it's easy for her. She comes and as soon as the sun caresses our bodies, she leaves. She said that she loves me, that there's nobody like me, she said I'm the only girl in her heart; but someone else shares her room.

The door busted open and Santana walked in. She looked back at the door and grabbed it, preventing it from slamming the wall. She placed her hands in her front pockets, and started to walk in front of the bathroom stalls keeping her posture; taking time to open the door, moving her head to the right to see if someone is inside. She took her time to do this one by one, and I swear my heart was beating to the click of her heels on the tiled floor.

When she checked the last one, she turned, looking at the floor, keeping her head low. She stood in front of me, fixed her brown orbs with mine and moved her hand out of her pocket to run her thumb over my bottom lip.

I stared at her and she leaned in. Her nose went straight to my neck and she pressed a soft kiss on it.

"God, you smell so good." She mumbled against my skin and automatically, I threw my head back. I gave her access to my neck and she sucked it slowly. She licked my skin and pressed open-mouthed kisses all over it.

I gripped the sink harder while I moaned. Santana knows my weak spots, and she knows me so well that with a simple touch of hers I'll be moaning embarrassingly.

"Can I kiss you?" She rested her lips on my neck while speaking. I can feel the vibration of her voice against my skin, sending butterflies directly to my stomach. "I felt the urge to do that since I saw how stunning you look tonight." Her lips moved slowly up, taking my earlobe in between them. "Like every day." She caressed my chestnut locks and moved into my ear. "Like always." She said in a husky voice.

I grabbed her cheeks and crashed my lips with hers. Her hands cupped my cheeks, keeping my head steady while she grazed her soft, plump lips with mine. Santana's lips moved so delicate against mine, so gently that I could taste her strawberry lipgloss, mixing with my hungry lips.

The kiss wasn't like many times before, this kiss is like she wants to prove something, like she just wants to remember this, forever. She caresses my neck while she slides her tongue inside my mouth. I love how she kisses me, how she bites my bottom lip when I try to take some air. The rhythm is perfect.

After a few minutes of kissing, I needed air. I swear I could be here all night long, kissing her, but I just couldn't concentrate. Someone might enter the restroom. "Listen to me." I looked at her face, pushing her away from me. "I told you what I wanted already, and you just… you are not…" I pushed my body against her and she wrapped her arms around my back, interlocking her fingers and pulling me closer until there was no space between our bodies. "You're not fair with me. Have you even spoken with Kevin?"

"Yes," She caressed my back while pecking my lips, several times. "He's looking for the perfect moment."

"For the perfect moment? This is not a game or a publicist thing Santana, these are my feelings, your feelings."

"I know, Quinn, but we are not the only ones in here. Gabby and my career…

"Gabrielle and your career? Seriously!" I pushed her back and she placed her hands in her pockets. "Why are you so selfish and so fucking stubborn?"

"Don't do this, Quinn." Santana said fixing her gaze with mine. "Let's talk." She grabbed me by my forearm, walking me towards the last stall and I followed her in. Once inside, she closed the door and pushed me towards the cold door, pressing her body with mine.

"No, Santana, don't do _this_ to me." I tried to remove my body from her grip but she's stronger than me. "Why don't you tell her? Huh, tell Gabrielle that you were late yesterday because you spent the night with me. Tell her that she doesn't own your thoughts anymore. I can fucking see it."

She kissed my lips softly. "I will, Quinn, just give me time."

I hate myself now. I cannot believe all of this. Santana is controlling my emotions again and I just feel useless.

"San, I am not going to wait forever." She took a deep breath, stared at the ceiling then back at my lips.

"I can see that. Are you and Alexis a thing?" Santana breathed on my lips, trying to change the topic.

"San, I.."

"Be quiet, Q." She unfolded her arms on the side of my waist and squeezed it slightly. She traveled her hand down, grabbed my ass, and squeezed it. "I really love your hair."

"Why because it doesn't remind you of her?" I whispered and she stopped for a second and started to suck on my earlobe. I put my hand on her neck and she kept her lips pressed to my neck.

"No, because it's like you make me fall in love with you all over again, even though I usually go for blondes." She intertwined her fingers in my hair and kissed me hard. "You are so perfect, Q, I don't want your assistant touching you." She ran her hands in my front, cupping my breast, and sliding them back to my lower back. "I was so mad at her; I don't think I can be near her right now." San kissed me again and I was on cloud nine. Her husky voice, the way she's breathing under my neck, and how possessive she is, is so hot. The worst part is that she knows I find it hot, so she keeps doing it. "Were you trying to make me jealous? Well, it worked. It hurt to see the woman I love being touched by someone who isn't me." She whispered on my lips. "I hate how Alexis get to touch you and I can't." I pushed her forcefully and she looked at me, furrowing her brows.

"Now you know what I feel." Santana's face softened, she dropped her gaze onto the floor. Her hand moved towards my watch and I thought that for a second she was going to return it to me. She looked at her hand, opening her fingers and spinning her engagement ring with her thumb. "Imagine seeing that for the past three years, Santana. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"It feels like shit!" She looked down again.

"Well, I'm glad you understand. I'm glad you know how much pain you're causing me, because of some stupid decisions of yours. I love you, Santana, but sometimes love is not enough."

I moved towards her, placing my hand on her cheek. My thumb moved gently from left to right and she leaned her head towards my hand.

"I need time. I'm so sorry, Quinn." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry for something you're going to do again."

I moved forward and pressed my lips onto hers one last time. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I pushed myself back, taking a deep breath. "Take care, Santana." I said opening the door of the stall and walking out. I grabbed my camera and looked myself in the mirror, fixing my hair, dress and make up. "You can keep the watch." I said before walking out of the restroom.

Without turning back, I started to walk towards the lobby and in the direction of the ballroom.

"Quinn, stop!" I looked back and she was standing there. People in the lobby turned to look at her and she looked back at them. "I won't marry her." Santana said and people started to talk louder, pointing at our right. I couldn't believe she just said that aloud. "I can't. I lo-" She said again moving her head towards her right, following what people were pointing at. I followed too, and saw Gabrielle standing right in front of the ballroom doors.

* * *

_Oh oh, I know, I know... you can hate me now. (please insert hate here) lol ^.^ Next chapter will be San's POV. I'll explain everything so don't hate me... yet! XD thank you for reading. I hope you all loved it, so let me know what you think and please drop me a review! Thank you again, love, Alex. An, kisses, thanks again._


	3. Out Of Time, Now Give Me Love

**A/N: **_First, thank you all for the support in this story. The feedback has amazed me, so thank you for reading. Thanks for the foll, fav, and of course, **reviews.** Everything is worth it, when you let me know that you liked what I wrote, so thank you, I appreciate it._

_Sorry, it took me a month, a freaking month to update this, I know, sorry. I said it was going to be a three chapter, but for some reason there was so much to cover, and I didn't want to rush anything. (Santana, Gabrielle, Beth, Media, fights, Wedding, sex, lol... you get me? ^.^ ) I have like eleven versions of this chapter and I really hope you like what I wrote. I think it's good, and I like how things turned out. Sorry for this rambling, thank you SO much! :') _

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_Friday_

_The soft music plays in the back, people run back and forth, making everything perfect. Fixing my hair and makeup, making everything perfect for my wedding._

"_How do I look?" I whispered._

_My makeup artist lifted my chin and with a swift movement, she caressed my nose with the expensive brush. _

"_Beautiful like always, Santana." She said, smiling. _

"_How does she look?" I whispered again, looking at her face._

"_Close your eyes." She said. "Her hair is down," My mind traveled to all the countless times I've seen her like that. So beautiful. "Her lips are red," How I love those lips, I remember the last time I kissed them. So magical. "Her dress is beautiful," I chuckled to hold back tears, after all, she was doing my eye makeup, but I just can't remove my mind from the thought of how she will look in a white gown. So precious. "She just looks amazing."_

"_I can't wait to marry her." I said opening my eyes as soon as she lifted the brush from my skin._

"_In a few minutes, you'll be Santana Jenkins." She laughed. _

_At the sound of my name like that, I furrowed my brows and pushed her slowly. "What do you mean?" I questioned, a little louder this time. _

"_Santana, are you okay?" _

"_What do you mean? Who am I marrying?" _

"_Gabrielle, why do you ask that?" My heart skipped beats, I'm sweating now._

"_No, no!" I stood from my chair and started pacing the small tent. I looked at my shoes and noticed I was standing in grass. Perfect, green, Central Park grass. "Oh shit."_

"_Santana, you're nervous. Everything will be alright." She grabbed me and pulled me back onto the chair. I was taking long and slow breaths, I thought this was over, I cannot marry Gabrielle. _

"_I- I am sorry, I just need to see her." I ran out of the tent. The bright afternoon sun hit my face and I placed my hand on top of my forehead, to form a visor. _

_Suddenly, I heard people screaming my name. "Santana! Santana! You look beautiful! Santana!"_

_There are many people in the distance, waiting for the wedding to start, or to be over. Taking pictures and motioning with their arms for me to get closer to them. The paparazzi scream louder than the crowd and I felt dizzy for a moment. I turned looking at the other small tent a few meters away from mine. I removed my heels and started to run towards it. _

_I moved the white curtain and Lenna, Gabrielle's best friend bumped me. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see her yet, it's bad luck." My eyes scanned her body, this cannot be true. I was supposed to find Alexis here, not Lenna._

"_San?" I closed my eyes at the mention of my name like that. Yes, I was back where I belong. "What are you doing here?" I turned towards my left and saw her eyes fixed with mine. I could see the terror in them; I could see they were not hazel. I could see her hair down like my makeup artist said it was, but they weren't chestnut locks. Her lips were passion red, but I didn't want to kiss them. Her dress was indeed beautiful, but I didn't feel the urge to stand up next to her and join our lives forever. However, she did look amazing. Nevertheless, she did not astound me. _

"_Gabrielle." I scratched my forehead and walk towards the couch. Covering my face with my hands, I couldn't hold back the tears. I have to cry. _

_I could feel her walking closer to me; I could feel her presence next to me. She slid her hand under mine, cupping my cheek in-between her warm touch. Her touch was all I ever wanted now, her scent filled my nose and my heart started to beat at normal pace once again. _

_She kissed my lips, she kissed them slowly and tenderly. I recognized the texture, how soft they were, how they were mine. I smiled into the kiss and butterflies started to fly across my stomach. I am happy._

"_Don't worry," She whispered. Her voice was raspy, the one I love Quinn's. "Don't be nervous." She said, only this time I couldn't hear the raspiness in her voice. I couldn't feel the butterflies moving their wings in my stomach anymore. Gabrielle grabbed me by my hands and stood in front of me. _

_I looked at our joined hands, we weren't in the small tent anymore. I turned at my right and saw all the people inside the tent. They were smiling, a few were crying, but those were happy tears, I could recognize those. Mom was there, next to Dad, my cousins and family. The gleeks were all together in a corner, and I had to scan the rows again, I needed to know if Quinn was here. _

"_-with that and more, with fame or without, I join you today, for the rest of our lives." Gabrielle said and I turned to look at her. She was crying and smiling proudly._

"_I do." She declared._

_She slid a silver band on my ring finger and I glanced at the crowd, I needed to see if Quinn was here. "Santana Marie Lopez, do you accept Gabrielle Ann Jenkins as your wife?"_

_Gabrielle cupped my cheek changing my gaze from the crowd towards her face. I looked at her and in a blink of an eye, I saw Quinn. Her hazel eyes were puffy and red from all the happy tears she was shedding. Her scent of vanilla hit my nose and my heart melted. I felt the wings move back and forth in my stomach. Her touch was burning my skin. _

_I chuckled. Do I want to marry Quinn Fabray? Do I want to marry my best friend?_

"_I do." I whispered. However, that whisper brought me back to reality and Gabrielle was standing in front of me. _

"_Well, now I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." I heard, followed by applause and a kiss by cold lips. _

_Reality punched me in the stomach for the nth time and I opened my eyes as soon I felt a bright camera flash. Gabrielle's hands are wrapped around me, while my hands rested on her waist. She smiled at me and another flash diverted my attention. I looked at my left hand and saw the ring. This is real, I just married her._

"_Please don't move. Just a few more pictures." My head snapped back towards the flash at the sound of that voice. This couldn't be happening. _

_Quinn smiled widely at me, before putting her camera back in front of her face. I turned and noticed Alexis taking a few more pictures of my family and Gabrielle's. This is real._

"_One more." She said and Gabrielle held me close._

"_Smile, baby." I looked at Quinn and then back at Gabrielle. _

"_Perfect, don't move." She snapped another picture and I turned my gaze towards the chestnut-haired girl. _

_She has black sandals on, accompanied by black pants and a black button-up shirt. She has a small, black bow-tie and her hair is down. Her makeup is simple yet so stunning. She raised her left hand, calling Alexis and that's when I noticed the gold watch around her wrist._

_My eyes left her beauty to find my empty wrist. Her gold watch isn't with me. Did I give in? Did I return it to her?_

"_Thank you." Quinn said. "Now you can exit the tent, thank you." She smiled and Gabby grabbed my hand and we started walking down the aisle. Quinn and Alexis walked in front of us, a few meters away, both with the cameras on their faces and multiple flashes adorning the tent. I covered my face with my hands and instantly the flashes stopped and I heard his voice._

"_You did it, Bro. I'm so proud of you." Puck said next to me. He was drunk, like most of the people here in the reception. They were all dancing in the middle of the room. I spotted Gabby, dancing with her brother. He lifted and spun her before putting her down. _

_I couldn't believe all of this. Quinn was taking pictures of the wedding, my fucking wedding. I haven't gone to her. I cannot go near her. How could I talk to her when I promised her that I was going to fix this, when I told her I wasn't going to marry Gabrielle? _

"_Hey!" Alexis said in front of me. She snapped a picture of me and I covered my face. "That one should be on the cover of your wedding album." She laughed and motioned me to stand up. "Quinn will look for Gabrielle, we need more pictures."_

_I nodded and started walking towards them. Gabrielle and Quinn were laughing hysterically at something and it made me sick. _

"_Oh, there you are." Gabby said throwing her arms up in the air and hugging me. "You look so handsome." She giggled. "So beautiful and mine." She kissed my lips and Quinn took another picture. _

"_You guys are so in love." Quinn said smiling and I arched my brow at her. This is fucking surreal. Maybe this is a joke, maybe this is a dream and I am ready to leave it. I don't want to see this. I don't!_

_I shut my eyes while Gabby held me close. I want this to be over. I want this to be over. When I open them, Quinn was wrapping her arms around my neck and I smiled widely at her. _

"_Hi." I said. _

_She blushed. "Hello, beautiful." She whispered._

_I caressed her cheek with my left hand and saw a different wedding band, and on my wrist, there was a gold watch. Her gold watch._

_Another flash diverted my attention and my hand was on Gabrielle's cheek. _

"_Um, yes, don't move." Quinn said, but her voice wasn't happy and enthusiastic like before. She placed her camera back again in front of her face and hovering her finger over the button but never pressed it. It was like she didn't like what she was seeing, like the image she was about to take, hurt her. _

_I quickly looked at her left arm and saw no watch; however, the expensive watch was wrapped on my wrist. Alexis walked towards Quinn and placed her hand on her back. My jealousy started to burn deep inside me. I couldn't take this._

"_Now you know what I feel." Quinn said removing her camera from her face. My hands left Gabrielle's body and Alexis moved closer to Quinn. _

_Quinn slowly placed her camera in one of the table and Alexis grabbed Quinn by her wrist, turning her and wrapping her arm around her waist. _

"_No." I whispered. Quinn's hand moved slowly around Alexis' neck. I could see her fingers caressing her skin. "No." Alexis licks her lips slowly and pulled Quinn closer, closing the gap between them. I didn't even notice what was happening, but I was walking towards them. "No!" I yelled and ran towards them grabbing Quinn by her arm. "You- don't- don't do this."_

_I pulled her close, pressing my lips with hers. The kiss was not burning me and when I opened my eyes I saw Gabrielle and not the chestnut-haired girl. _

"_I can't do this." I shut my eyes. When I open them, I was alone in the reception and the watch was in my hand. I move the object closer to my face and notice it wasn't ticking. It wasn't moving, it wasn't working. My time was up. I collapsed on the cold floor, screaming and after a while I was breathless. I woke up._

* * *

I put my hand on my chest instantly. My heart was beating fast. I run my hand through my hair and jumped. Gabrielle was leaning on the door. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away when I noticed her.

"I- I thought you might be hungry." She said, pointing at the desk of my studio. There was a sandwich and a bottle of beer on top of it. "I heard you screaming and got scared." She kept her eyes on the floor. "I didn't know I made you_ that_ miserable." She chuckled, wiping another tear from her cheeks. "In your sleep, you said you couldn't do this." She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to force you to marry me."

"Gabby, um… It was just a dream; I don't know what I am going to do."

"Stop lying, Santana!" She cried. "You know what? Forget it, okay?" She wiped her tears away. "Just eat something, and don't smoke too much." She turned, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and threw my head back the couch. I can't tell how long I was dreaming but I'm just exhausted, mentally and physically. I just couldn't understand this. Here I was having a dream, and when I woke up, I'm telling Gabrielle that it was just a dream. I told her that when I knew that it wasn't just a dream.

I grabbed a cigarette from the coffee table; I looked at the sandwich on the desk and stood up. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday, but I wasn't hungry. I light the small cylinder and brought it to my lips while I walk close to the window. I opened a cabinet, removing the big crystal container with whiskey in it. How could I live without _her_ when everything reminds me of _her_. Even this alcohol. I placed some ice inside the glass and filled it so much that the liquid overflowed quickly around the glass.

I drank half of the glass in a gulp and dried my wet hand on my sweatpants. Everything felt better, I know the alcohol wasn't the answer for all my questions, but it was making me forget the pressure and everything that was happening outside this room.

After Gabby witnessed what I said to Quinn last night, Alexis walked passed her taking Quinn with her and running towards the valet parking. People pulled out their phones to record the scene, recording Gabby astonished face at my declaration. This was bad, this was out of control and this was my entire fault. I knew that. That's why I can't turn my phone on and that's why I'm not paying attention to any media, before I decide what the fuck I was going to do.

Tomorrow, the wedding is supposed to be tomorrow, and I don't know shit! _Fuck,_ I don't want to marry Gabrielle, but at the same time, this is going to destroy my career. Moreover, unbelievably, seeing Gabrielle like that, and thinking how Quinn should be now, _breaks_ my heart.

I took a long drag of the cigarette, filling my lungs with the strong smoke.

I heard a knock on the door and ignored whoever was there, instead I decided to drink the rest of my alcohol and get some more.

"This is exactly how I thought I was going to find you." Puck said, closing the door. "Smoking and drinking."

"Who let you in?" I said without looking at him. I needed another glass of whiskey.

"Gabby. She's a mess, you know? What the fuck were you thinking?" He said, now standing in front of me.

"Don't you dare come to my house and-

I stopped there. I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't know what to do.

"Bro, this sucks, I know but-

"You don't know shit, so if you came here to give me a speech, you can walk yourself out." I said drinking from the glass. "Thank you."

"I thought you needed a friend. That's it." He simply said, keeping his voice low.

"Well, then be one. Be one and tell me that you support my fucking decision." I said poking his chest. He rolled his eyes and stared at me. "Tell me that everything is going to be alright, even though you're lying."

"You haven't seen anything, right?" He chuckled while he slid his hand on his head. "Santana you need to talk to Kevin. Are you really planning this? Are you going to get married tomorrow?"

"No, I am not."

He grabbed his phone and threw it at me. I barely caught it and slumped on the couch. His phone was on Twitter. I clicked the tag and started reading tweets. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I threw the phone back at him.

"This is nothing, there's a video of you with what happened yesterday. They're all supporting Gabrielle and calling you cheater. Even Quinn's manager released a statement this morning."

"What did he say?"

"That's all you got from everything I just said? I know you're in love with Quinn and that this bomb was going to explode eventually, but you're nuts, Santana. You know how much money you'll lose?"

"Money is not important."

"How hard did you work for this? Huh, tell me how hard you worked for all of this." I know what he was trying to do for me, but I just feel... Exhausted.

"Noah, it doesn't matter anymore, okay? It doesn't matter." I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. He moved close to me and hugged me. As soon as I felt his touch, I started sobbing. I couldn't control it anymore.

He sighed. "I know this sucks, Bro. Let's see how we can fix this, okay?" I nodded against his chest and he kissed my forehead. "I know we'll get through this, I am here for you."

The door busted open and Kevin entered furiously. He threw a couple of folders on my desk and started pacing back and forth my studio.

"Ah, should I take a picture of you two and put it on Twitter?" Kevin asked rhetorically. "Believe me, people will re-tweet it. Maybe we can make that trend worldwide, Santana. Hashtag _pain_."

"Enough, Kevin!" Puck yelled at him and he sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry. My phone doesn't stop ringing." He pointed to the folders on the desk. "That Santana is all the people who may cancel any contract with you. Photo shoots, presentations, everything. I know this might sound like a huge deal, but it is. When a public figure like you two, becomes the_ it_ couple, people start to follow you, admire you and do whatever you do. The gay community is huge, and I know they'll probably understand but, you know. Most artists say, '_Fuck them. Screw the fans and the media. I'll do what I want. Cheating is not a big of a deal.'_" He said laughing. "But they don't remember that those fans and the media were the ones who brought you up there in the first place. This is my job, this is my work. Put you at the very top so your career would be productive. I don't have the talent, don't get me wrong, you are the artist here, but these small things get you in trouble and you start losing fans."

"I know." I managed to say, there was nothing I could say. He was right. Why I didn't stop this early? Why I had do hurt both of them?

"You may gain a few, but you lose as well. You'll always be remembered as a cheater. We had a big deal with Equality campaign, now I don't know what we are going to do, Santana. You know what the worst part is? I knew something like this would happen. I knew that you were in love with Quinn. I just assumed you weren't going to push this too far. Like yelling at Quinn that you won't marry Gabrielle, in a hotel lobby full of people, two days before the wedding."

"What should I do now, Kev?"

"You need to speak with Gabrielle. Are you going to get married?" I shook my head. "I need to speak with Ashley as well."

I completely forgot about Ashley, Gabrielle's manager.

"I can't, I love Gabrielle, but I am in love with Quinn."

"Man, this is fucked up." He said. His phone rang and he picked up. "Yes, no, mmhum. Cancel the wedding." He stands, grabbing the folders from my desk and walking towards the door. "I have a few meetings, Santana. I'll fix this mess, but please don't run to Quinn. At least not in the next twenty-four hours. That will make you look even worse."

"She won't."Puck assured and Kevin left the room.

"I need to call her, tell her that everything is going to be alright." Puck removed his hands from around my body and I stood looking for my phone. "I need to tell Quinn that I won't get married."

"Didn't you tell her that already?"

"You know what I mean, Puck."

"I don't think you should call her, at least not now."

"I need to."

"Santana it's eight twenty –four in the morning. Go and take a shower. You look like you've been here all night."

I nodded. "What about Gabrielle?"

"Let Kevin speak with Ashley, I'm sure they'll work out something." Puck's phone rang and he stared at the screen. "It's Kevin." He picks up and stares at me. "Hello? No, her phone is still off. Yes, now?" He stood up from the couch and proceeded to walk out of my studio to the balcony. "Yes, I can see them. Okay, what channel? Okay, bye."

"What happened?"

"There are paparazzi downstairs, he says to not leave the building. Where's your remote?"

"Puck, I don't want to watch the media, and what they're saying about me."

"Just tell me where the damn remote is." I growled and gave it to him. He quickly turned on the plasma screen and when I turned towards the screen, I saw Gabrielle there.

"_That was something out of my control."_ Gabrielle has big black shades on and is standing in front of our building. "_Santana and I talked about this, countless times. We thought pushing this marriage was going to fix everything, however it didn't." _I don't know what she is talking about. _"I want to thank my fans, for all the support and the nice tweets. Please don't send any type of hate towards Santana, we decided this as adults. We knew our relationship wasn't going to last. I want to apologize to the fans and corporations we have contracts with, I am sure our managers will work on that and we'll complete them in time."_

"_**Did you know about this? About photographer Quinn Fabray and your fiancee's affair?"**_

"_Yes, of course I knew. Sometimes you can't control your feelings and love is love. I won't hold any hate towards Quinn or Santana. It was quite obvious, their love for each other. I wish them all the happiness in the world."_

"_**Tomorrow-**_

"_I'd like to thank everyone who worked hard on the preparation of the wedding. Thanks to my family and friends. Due to the situation, the wedding is cancelled. I would like for the fans and the press to respect our privacy for a while. I hope you understand, I had nothing to do with this, not even Santana, there are some things we cannot change. Santana and I are okay, we ended things in good terms, and everything is fine."_

"_**What will happen with-**_

"_Thank you very much." _

Gabrielle finished and walk inside the building. I threw my body on the couch and buried my face in my hands. Why did she say all of that? Why did she do that?

"When did they record this?" I wiped my tears away and stood up. "When did she say all of that?"

"This morning, before Kevin got here."

I left the studio and started to walk towards our room. I opened the door and found her with an open suitcase on top of the bed.

"Why did you do it? Why did you try to fix this for me?"

"I did it for us. It was for the best."

"Gabrielle you didn't have to-

"It's the best for us, Santana. It's obvious what you feel for her. I was so dumb, you know? I don't think you ever looked at me like how you look at her. I've never had that chance; I thought we would be something big. But your heart belonged to her." She threw a shirt in the suitcase and looked at me for the first time since I entered the room. "Stick to my version. People are calling you a cheater already. I won't deny that, you did cheat on me with her, but I know how hard you worked for this, just give them time."

"Gabby, you didn't have to do this. All of this, you didn't have to lie for me."

"_It's best for us, Santana._ We're not regular people, we're famous, sometimes we have to shut up and be someone we aren't or say something we don't really mean. At the end of the day, it's all fake."

"I'm sorry." I managed to say.

"You aren't. You knew all of this would happen. Just… take care of yourself." She closed her suitcase and turned towards the closet. "I'll send someone to get the rest." She approached me and gave a shy smile. I looked down. She grabbed my chin and kissed my lips softly. "I love you." She whispered. "I'll miss you." Her eyes watered and she left the room.

"I'm really sorry, Gabby. I'll miss you too." I whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

_Saturday_

"Everything is going to be okay." I turned to look at Alexis and she smiled shyly at me.

"We're in trouble. This got out of hand, Al."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes, but now with all this, I am not sure what she is going to do now. I have no idea how we're going to resolve this." I wiped a tear away from my face and sat on my couch. "People will hate me now."

"Quinn, who cares?"

"I care. Do you know how impossible it's going to be now? Like even coming here to work, paparazzi follow me."

"If this makes you feel better, they'll harass her as well." She said shrugging her shoulders and pressing her hand on her chest dramatically.

"No, it's not making me feel better."

I am not sure how all of this is going to end. I am scared.

"Do you want me to take you home after we finish this?"

"Don't worry. I need to be alone, thanks."

"Try to sleep, and don't pay attention to the media. They'll just destroy you."

"Call me at home if you need something."

"I will."

She walked over to the door and left me alone in my office. I turned in my chair and looked at the wall. The pictures were there, I skimmed through them and my eyes went specifically for the first one on the left. There was a picture of Alexis, smiling hard and me. Alexis says she wants to cover the sad pictures with happy ones, but sometimes I have the feeling that we are not going to make that possible.

"_Santana canceled the wedding, Quinn." _ I kept repeating Alexis' words in my head. I thought knowing this was going to be different. Would feel different.

* * *

Once at home, I walked to my room, took off all of my clothes and jump in bed. When I turned, I looked at my right and grabbed the pillow. Santana's scent was plastered all over it. It was the pillowcase I _stole _from the hotel.

For some reason, I thought this was going to make me feel better, sleeping with her scent after what happened a few nights ago. She promised me once again, beautiful things. I've decided to forget about all of this. Her career, as well as Gabrielle's, was in the way and even though I've tried to be selfish, I just knew that this isn't for us.

Things were complicated, and I said to myself, _this is not for me_. I don't know how many times I've repeated that sentence in my mind over and over. This is not me, Quinn Fabray, who waited for the love of her life for over five years.

Then after I've left the restroom, she followed me, yelling that she wasn't going to marry Gabrielle. She says this in a hotel lobby full of people and for the first time I wasn't sure what I felt when I looked at Gabrielle standing there. I could see how her eyes watered and how broken she was.

My room was cold, just perfect for me to hide today. I've escaped from the paparazzi in front of my building. I've had work to do this morning and I swear I need to double check what I did earlier, because my mind was somewhere else or better said, with _someone_ else.

I've called everyone that was important. I won't receive calls to my phone today, not after what happened. No television for me and definitely no Twitter. This cannot be more difficult, for the both of us, and I really do not know what to do anymore. I've called Shelby from the office, letting her know to call me at home when she and Beth get here.

I thought hearing that Santana wasn't going to get married was going to make me happy, instead, I cried myself to sleep, thinking this was over and thinking how Santana must feel. I pushed that thought away and waited for my daughter to arrive.

* * *

My home phone rang and I quickly stood from bed and picked it up, hoping it was Shelby.

"Hello?"

"Quinn!" Beth's comforting voice yelled from the other line and my sadness faded away instantly.

"Hey, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm good! We're downstairs! Do you want us to go there or-

She stopped herself and I could hear Shelby's voice in the background.

"Baby, tell her we are going up."

"Quinn, we are going up." She said giggling and I laughed with her.

"Okay, okay, tell Shelby to hurry. We have a few things to do!"

"Like a list?" She said squealing. "Written on a paper?"

"We can make a list if you want to."

"Okay, bye!"

She hung up and I put on some sweatpants and a shirt. I can't wait to see Beth. I haven't seen her since last year, six months ago, and kids grow so fast these days, I don't want to miss anything.

The doorbell rang and I jogged downstairs towards the door with a smile on my face. My hands were shaking when I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slightly. I was about to see my daughter, what else do I need?

To my surprise, I did not find the tall brunette with the little kid next to her. My huge grin disappeared immediately when I found a tall blonde-haired woman, with puffy eyes and no makeup at all.

I left my shaky hand on the doorknob, trying to easy all that I was feeling, watching Gabrielle standing at my doorstep. She took a deep breath and smiled sarcastically at me.

"Whoa, so you guys planned this already? You were waiting for her, weren't you?" She chuckled, gripping her bag on her shoulder. "You guys are meant for each other. I should have taken a picture of you when you opened the door. Your face was priceless. So much happiness, Quinn."

"Um," I was still shaking but I could not find the right words. "I wasn't waiting for Santana actually. We have not spoken-

As soon as I tried to finish that sentence, Gabrielle stretched her hand and slapped me hard across my face. My eyes watered, but I had to be strong, I deserved this and after all that happened, this is the least I could take. I fixed my hair and put strands behind my ear while she stares at me.

"I am... sorry."

"Apologizing?" She chuckled. "Just like Santana." She furrowed her brows and walked closer to me. She was so close that I could feel her breath on my face. "How do you feel about this? Can you please tell me if you can sleep at night? Knowing you destroyed a relationship?"

I remained silent. She could slap me again, and even though I can defend myself, I felt weak. What should I say? What should I do? She wiped a tear away from her face without removing her gaze from my eyes.

"Do you love her?" She whispered. "Do you_ lov_e Santana?"

I looked at my right and then back at her. I was sure she was ready to slap me again. However, I took a deep breath and fixed my eyes with hers.

"Yes, Gabrielle, I love Santana." Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she nodded. "I've loved her since February 14, 2012. Five years ago, and I haven't stopped since then." My voice was shaky but firm.

"I hope you make her happy. I hope that-

"Quinn! Quinn!" I heard from across the hall and Gabrielle stepped back from my bubble and fixed herself. "Oh, sorry, ma'am." Beth said when she noticed Gabrielle in front of me.

"Hey there, precious!" I cleaned my face making sure there were no tears, opened my arms and Beth jumped in them. "How is my number one favorite girl in the world?" Beth wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Excellent." She turned to look at Gabrielle and then at Shelby.

Shelby coughed and Gabrielle snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards Shelby then she faced me.

"I'll talk to you later, Quinn. Excuse me." She said passing next to Shelby.

Once she was out of sight, I hugged Beth again. I couldn't believe what just happened, but that didn't matter anymore. Beth was here and she is my happiness.

"Sorry about that." I placed Beth on the floor, bended down eye level with her, and caressed her hair. "You are so big! And so precious."

Beth giggled. "Mommy says we are clones." I looked at Shelby and she smiled at me.

"Yes darling, you are identical." Shelby said smiling at Beth.

Beth's hair is resting on her shoulders in locks. There's a pink headband on her hair. She's wearing a white sundress with matching pink shoes and a pink bracelet. I studied her for a second. Right here, in front of me is what I love the most.

_My daughter._

She smirked and I chuckled at her actions. "Why was that lady here? Did she do something to you?" She said crossing her arms.

"That's not important. What matters is that you are here and we are going to have fun while mommy does some work. Does that sound good?"

"Absolutely." She said unfolding her arms from her chest.

"Okay, go upstairs and look for something on top of my dresser. I have a present for you."

"Really? Okay!" She ran inside and I turned towards Shelby.

"Quinn, are you okay? What was Gabrielle Jenkins doing here?" Her voice sounded concerned. She took a deep breath and grabbed my chin, turning my face to the side. "Did she hit you?"

"Shelby, it's okay. I- I deserved it. I think." I said trying to hide my throbbing cheek.

"I heard about the wedding. This is all real, right? Santana and you?" I nodded and she pulled me in for a hug. "Just let me know if I can help you with anything."

"You just did, Beth is with me. That makes me happy. Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her and she kissed my forehead.

"We are here for you, you know that."

"Yes, thanks."

"Mommy, look at this!" I turned at Beth's voice. "Look what Quinn got me. Can I keep it? Please! Please!" She said jumping up and down.

Shelby kneels down and smiles at the girl holding a camera in her hands with a red ribbon on top.

"Hum, let's see, this is a big responsibility for a young girl like you." She pouted and I had to control myself from pulling her into a hug. She is so cute. "I bet this is expensive," Shelby continued, looking at me. "And Quinn is giving you a big responsibility."

"Quinn, I'll be a good girl! I'll clean it and put it in a safe place when I finish using it and-

My eyes watered at how adorable she is being. Her rambling was so cute and I was amazed by how much we look alike. She is moving her head to the sides, making her conversation more credible, her brows are arched and her voice is sweet, yet so convincing.

"Then when I grow up, I can still have it," She laughed. "Sounds good in my head."

I smiled at Shelby and she smiled back at Beth."Okay, okay, but just because you are cute." She squealed. "And, Quinn took time to put a ribbon on it."

Beth jumped and hugged me. "Thank you, Quinn. I love her."

"You are welcome. It's a 'her' already?"

"Yes, her name is Lucy. Like you!"

"Then I need to name something after you, don't you think?"

Shelby laughed and kissed Beth's cheek. She handed me a duffle bag and I placed it on the couch.

"Sweetie, I have to go now. Have fun with Quinn, I'll call you at night."

"Sure, Mommy, bye!" She hugged Shelby, ran inside the house, and sat on the couch inspecting the camera on her lap.

"I know you'll find her extra cute," Shelby laughed. "But don't let her charm manipulate you. She'll try to eat gummy bears with dinner and ice cream before bed. Don't let her, it's too much sugar already for a seven year old who thinks like a teenager."

I nodded. "I'll try not to. If not, I'll give her water?"

"You are giving in already and she hasn't even asked for it yet. You are terrible!" She said laughing.

"Those things come in sugar-free as well."

"Good girl. Have fun, I'll call you in a few hours to check on her."

"We'll be okay. We won't leave the apartment. There's too much going on outside."

"Sorry to hear that, love. Call me if you need anything." She kissed my cheek and I hugged her tight.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime. Thank you. Have fun," she turned and smiled at me. "Oh, and she also has a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked and she turned smiling.

"She'll tell you when she's comfortable. Bye, Quinn."

I turned, closing the door and looked towards the living room. Beth was seated Indian style on the couch. She had removed her pink bandana from her hair and used it to fix her hair in a pony.

She's so big yet so _innocent_, so smart and so independent. I am happy that I can be part of her life. I cannot thank Shelby enough for doing this. I smiled and tiptoed towards the kitchen counter and grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of her.

"Do you need me to pose?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the camera in her hands. "I've practiced all week, you just needed to ask." She giggled moving the lens of her camera back and forth.

"You are just perfect, so don't move!" She giggled and after I took another picture, I left my camera on the island and sat next to her.

She smiled at me, I tapped my lap, and she instantly was on me.

"How are you?" She says touching my hair. "I've missed you."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. "I've missed you too. You know why your mommy is in New York?" She shook her head. "She is trying to get a job here, and if that happens, that means we'll see each other more often."

"Yes! I like that idea."

"Good. Now, that camera is easy to operate, I'll show you later so you can take tons of pictures."

"Thank you for Lucy, I really like her."

"You are welcome."

Beth smiled at me, grabbing my cheek and I quickly divert her attention and started tickling her, because I think she saw how red my cheek was. I hope it wouldn't leave a mark.

She started laughing and I took the camera from her and placed it on the coffee table.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. "Stop!"

After a few minutes, I had to stop because I actually thought she could not breathe, or that's what she told me laughing hysterically. We laughed and by the end of her tickling session, we end up on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Quinn?" She said taking deep breaths.

"Yes?" I asked kissing her head.

"If Mommy starts working in New York, can I have a room here, in your house?"

I chuckled and she smiled at me. "This apartment, it's big, of course you can have a room. It's just me and the dark room, where I reveal my pictures when I am not at work. We can ask Shelby that later." She smiled. I could see she was amazed by what I just told her. "What?"

"Your eyes." She simply said changing her gaze towards them several times.

"What about them?" I whispered.

She moved close to me. "It's like I'm looking in a mirror."

"Your eyes are more beautiful than mine." I said opening them wider.

"They are not, okay? Maybe they are the same."

"We are cute, right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's go upstairs, play dress-up, put cameras on tripods and let's make it a runway."

She laughed and I got off the floor. She stretched her hand for me to take it and I stopped to look at her small hand towards me. She moved her fingers and as soon as I grabbed it, she dragged me upstairs. She was too much, and that's everything I wanted from her.

* * *

After thousands of camera flashes, multicolored clothes scattered on the floor, we went downstairs to get snacks.

Beth talked about everything, and I loved it. She spoke about her best friend at school, about her wanting a dog and about her teachers.

I told her about my work, showed her how to use the camera and we went to the dark room to reveal the pictures. Right now, there were about a hundredth pictures drying in a chord in one of my rooms. All of them have Beth's smile and it just made me happy.

"Do you have gummy bears?" She asked while I placed a sandwich in front of her.

"Is this a trick question?"

"Oh no, she told you, right?" She giggled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said taking a bite from my sandwich and she copied me. "I thought we were having a snack before watching Finding Nemo." She smiled. "We need to scratch that off the list, remember?"

We made a list with a few things and we have completed almost everything in it. She was just an energetic kid, and my love for her grows more and more.

"Mommy told you. It's okay, I'll pass gummy bears, but ice cream is on my list." She smiled.

I turned, taking the paper in my hands and saw it at the bottom of the page. Smart ass. I was sure we didn't write any ice cream earlier. However, I won't deny anything that was written on the list.

"Just because it's on the list." I cooed.

"You are awesome."

"Eat, beautiful, we have things to do." She took another bite of her BLT, extra bacon, just like her mother and started humming a song. My day is already amazing.

* * *

The third movie was on, and we were on my bed. We have many cushions and all the pillows I found in my apartment, gathered to form a fort.

My back rested on my headboard while she is seated between my legs, eating ice cream. Yes, she is eating ice cream and it is almost midnight. Of course, she didn't mention that to Shelby when she called earlier and I didn't either, but if ice cream makes her happy, she'll have _all_ of them.

I grabbed my camera from the nightstand and took a picture of us. She stuck her tongue out and smiled widely.

"Take another one." She said giggling.

I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her back on my chest while the camera was facing us.

"Okay, one, two _thre_-

As soon as I was ready to take the picture, she pulled her spoon out of her chocolate ice cream and pressed it on my cheek.

"Hey!" She laughed victoriously when the flashed disappeared, and when I turned the camera and saw the last picture, it was how she planned it. She was smiling and the cold spoon was on my cheek.

"That's a nice picture." I said laughing.

"I know right."

"I think we should get another picture." I whispered.

"Oh, oh no, no! You are going to put ice cream on my cheek too."

I quickly put my finger inside her ice cream pint and touched her forehead with it.

"No! Not on my forehead." She said moving her head.

"Oh please, that was nothing."

She grabbed some more and put it on my forehead as well. "Now we are even." She pouted and then tried to keep a straight face but she failed miserably and started to laugh.

I quickly put some on her cheek and she opened her mouth. "N_ow! _We are even!" We took another picture and she laughed turning again towards the TV.

"Don't take it off, it looks nice on you." She said. I hummed in response while I wrapped her in the bed sheets and we kept watching the movie.

The movie was about to end and I haven't felt her moving, so I moved closer to her and found her eyes closed and heard low snoring coming from her. Her empty ice cream pint sits in her hands. I kissed her head and put the pint to the side.

"I love you." I whispered and she stirred slowly pressing her head on my chest.

A tear rolled down my cheek while she snuggled closer to me. Her cheek and forehead have ice cream, just like mine and her shampoo smells like cherry. I removed a few pillows from the side and laid her next to me, facing me.

Another familiar scent made me smile. My head was resting in the hotel pillowcase, and Santana was instantly in my mind.

Here I am with Beth. Everything is perfect. Nevertheless, a pillow brings back memories and I'm a mess once again. My mind was filled with questions, and I knew they weren't going to be answered. I couldn't push away the thought of her, I always find myself thinking about her, about everything she is.

_I just hope she is okay._ _I miss Santana so much._

Another tear rolled down my cheek and I didn't notice that I was crying.  
I tighten my grip around Beth and kept crying softly. Can you mix happiness and sadness at the same time?

I don't know if it was possible, all I knew is that I need to forget Santana, at least for now, because not knowing from her is killing me. It's been almost twenty-four hours already, and I know that it's hard for her, but I just, I need to know about her.

"Mom." She whispered and I quickly wiped my tears away. "Are you crying?"

"Did you just call me Mom?"

_Happiness. One word, many emotions._

My heart skipped a beat and I was staring at those beautiful hazel eyes.

She giggled. "Is it okay?" She touched my cheek and then my forehead, smiling at the dry and sticky ice cream. "I talked with Mommy about this."

"Mmhum?" My arms hold her close and I had to close my eyes, I was about to cry _happy _tears.

"And I was thinking." She said rubbing her eyes while yawning. "We all know you are my mother," She whispered and I took a deep breath and nodded. "I just feel like it's right."

"What do you mean, right?"

"I want to call you Mom. You are… we look alike. Mommy said that I could call you like that when I feel comfortable. So I did."

I chuckled and turned towards the side to hide my tears. I've never thought about Beth calling me Mom. It was something I could never ask of Shelby or Beth herself.

"You're crying!"

"No, no, I mean yes, I am just-" She raised her brow. "I love it. You just made one of my dreams come true. Thank you, baby."

Beth smiled. "What are your other dreams?" She said wiping my tears.

"There's a few under your name, you see, you are still my favorite customer. I would like to keep you around." I winked at her and she giggled. "Then, find someone to spend the rest of my life with."

"Like Santana?"

I don't know with what I choked, but I was coughing and she was just looking at me with an amused face. She must have heard Shelby or _worse_, from the media.

"Um, how do you know about that baby?"

"Heard your name on TV, then Mommy told me not to believe everything they say."

"Your Mommy is very wise."

"One day, I told my friend Andrea that I had two mommies, because you are my Mom too, she said her aunt liked girls too." She chuckled. "Then Mommy explained to me the difference."

"Oh, are you okay with all that?" I asked worried. The least thing I want is to make her feel uncomfortable with who I am.

"Mmhum, Santana is your best friend. Why not?"

"Do you know that I love you, Beth?" I kissed her forehead and she hugged me.

"Yes, you tell me _all _the time. I love you too, Mom."

My heart melts with so much love. Hearing my daughter calling me Mom, has to be one of new favorite things. She yawned and snuggled closer to me. "Can we sleep?"

"Sure baby. Good night."

"Night Mom."

I kissed her cheek before covering us with the bed sheets. I turned to look at the time it was twelve-thirty. Another _day _without Santana. I pushed the thought away and closed my eyes.

* * *

My home phone woke me up and I quickly grabbed it, thinking it was Shelby. I turned looking at Beth sleeping form and looked at the caller ID. My heart sped up when I saw Santana's name on it. I slowly stood, kissed Beth's forehead and started to walk downstairs. I pressed the button to answer the call. I couldn't hear anything, so I waited. I was nervous and I didn't know what she was going to say, or I didn't know if that was Santana on the other line.

"Q?" She said and I sighed in relief. "Are you there?"

"Yes."

"I missed your voice." Santana whispered. "How are you?"

"I am okay, I guess. How are you?"

"Fine, sorry I didn't call you before. Kevin and I were in a meeting I- I-

"When am I going to see you?" I interrupted her and she giggled. For some reason hearing her giggle calmed me a little.

"I am right in front of your door."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She whispered and the doorbell rang. My face light up and I ran toward the door. When I opened the door she wasn't there, but a red box is on the floor. I picked up the object, leaving the door open. I entered my apartment and placed it on the dining table. I held my phone with my shoulder while I inspect the medium-sized box.

"Santana, that wasn't funny."

"I know, sorry, just open the box, I promise that I am in the building."

I opened the box and found a small paper on top of a black box. There was another box in the box. I grabbed the paper with Santana's neat handwriting and read it.

_**Five**_

_Five years wasting my time without you._

_Now, you'll spend many more with me. _

I remove the lid of the black box and there was another small paper.

_**Four**_

_I wasted four seasons without waking up next to you every day._

_Now, you'll be next to me. I hate waking up without you._

I chuckled when I noticed another box inside the black box. I removed the lid and found another paper inside a green box.

_**Three**_

_Three words, I didn't say for years. _

_Now, you'll hear me say them every day._

_Repeatedly _

I placed the paper next to the others one to find a yellow box in the green one. I wiped a tear away and grabbed the other paper.

_**Two**_

_That's how it started, like a two-time thing._

_Now, I can't wait to make love to you every night. _

_Two is for second chances._

I smiled and found another white box. There was a huge grin on my face and tears were rolling down my cheeks, I can't believe how much I love Santana, these simple papers, and her words are making me feel like I can do anything, they are making me feel with so much energy, energy that sometimes I don't have, because of how much I've missed her.

"Quinn, are you still there?" I heard her say on the phone.

I smiled nodding like a dork. "I am here."

"Do you get to the white box already?" She said slowly. I could feel she's nervous.

"Mmhum."

"Open it."

I was shaking. I slowly opened the white box, and just like the previous one, I found a paper. I caressed her handwriting and started to read.

_**One**_

_One, simple object made me realize I want many simple things with you. _

_A simple object that showed me that time goes by so fast, and I cannot waste it anymore._

_Maybe tonight, I'll get to keep you?_

I placed the paper on top of the other ones and noticed an empty watch box. I wiped my tears, she promised to return me the watch, now she is keeping her promise. Santana was keeping her promise, after all this time.

"Where are you?" I breathed on the phone, turning to look at the opened door.

"I'll see you in a bit. Now I need you to put each paper next to each other in order and turn them."

I put the phone on speaker, arranged the papers by number, and placed them next to each other's before starting to turn them. I turned the last paper I've read, with the number one on and turned it.

_Will_

I turned the second paper with the number two on it.

_You_

I laughed and turned the last three papers almost at the same time, reading all of them in a complete sentence.

_Will you __love me everyday?_

I felt someone standing at my door and when I turned, she was standing there, phone in her hand and wearing black pajama pants and a dark hoodie. Goosebumps covered my skin. The air around me felt hot, my heart was not keeping its regular pace. After all this time, after all that has happened, Santana makes me fall in love with her every time I see her.

"Don't answer me yet." She said standing closer to the door but not walking in.

She smiled touching my watch on her wrist and I ran towards her stopping inches away from her face.

"Hey." I whispered in front of her, staring at her lips. I inhaled her scent, I closed my eyes for a second, this wasn't the pillow anymore. This is everything, this is her. She studies my face, smiling softly at me. My heart pumping blood quickly and my body is craving for her touch.

"What do you have on your cheek?" She whispered. "And…" She moved my hair from my forehead and I shivered when her fingertips brushed my skin. "Forehead?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot about that. I was playing with Beth." I licked my lips and her eyes followed my movements.

"Is she here?" Her face brightens. "Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping."

"Oh." She nodded. My body feels like a force field so I move a little closer to her. "I need to tell you something. I really don't know what is going to happen with my career, Kevin has that responsibility now. However, I am here, standing at your door. I have to admit that this is the best feeling ever." She took a deep breath, "I didn't find any paparazzi on the way here and I really didn't mind.

"It just feels amazing. I need to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to wake up next to you every morning without thinking how hard it's going to be leaving you. Without trying to memorize every touch because I don't know when the next time is that I'll be able to feel your skin on mine.

"I need to return to you every night and in the future, I would love to see the excitement you'll get every time you hear me opening the front door. I want my heart to skip beats every time I know my day is over and I am coming back to you. I want everything with you and I hope one day you can just forgive me for all the pain I've put you through. I don't want you to drown your blood in alcohol because of a stupid mistake I've made. I don't want to smoke because I think if I do, my worries will disappear." She chuckled. "After a cigarette, I still feel the same. I want us to be us.

"This is the last time I am going to hurt you. I will try to be everything for you. I'll try to be what you need. I don't care what the media says anymore, I'll hold your hand and we'll go together to places. No past, nowhere to hide, just _you_ and _me_." She moved closer to my neck and I gave her access. She never touched my skin, but I felt like I was on fire. She was taking short breaths, inhaling softly. "You and me, Q. I want you to be _my_ lady." She cooed before pressing her lips on my neck.

My body explodes with love and a moan escaped my lips. My body felt her kiss everywhere and I can't wait to have her forever.

She moved back and then caressed my skin slowly. "Can you feel that?" She whispered. "You are the only one who makes me feel so much with a simple touch." Her hand moved my hair back giving her more access to my neck. She kissed my shoulder and slid her tongue all the way up to my neck stopping next to my ear. My body felt weak, I couldn't move. Her touch was so intoxicating and it was hard for me to not jump into her.

"I love you." She moves back, our faces in front of each other. "I love you, Quinn and I just have one more thing to give you besides my heart." Santana started removing my watch from around her wrist. She kneels down in front of me, grabbing my left hand. "This has a lot of meaning. Right here, in my pajamas, in front of your door, I am asking you to be my mine. I am asking you to love me everyday." She placed the watch in my hand and locked it.

I cleaned my face. Deep breaths weren't enough to control what she is making me feel. Santana was everything, she was my kryptonite. She slowly stood and wiped my tears away along with hers.

"I am asking you to trust me. I love everything about you and I don't see why we cannot be happy now. Everything is over, no more calls on Tuesday mornings, no more meetings in a hotel room. No more hiding. I am putting your name on the top of my list. Now I won't have to go anymore, not even when the daylight comes, because you are the prettiest girl my eyes have ever seen."

She placed her hands on my waist and wrapped her arms around me. I quickly held her close and hugged her. I could feel how fast her heart was beating on her chest. Butterflies explode in my stomach. Santana released me and caressed my cheek.

"What do you say, babe?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yes." I placed my hands in the back of her neck. My fingers caress her hair and she slowly closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "You are everything to me. Thank you for saying all of that. I needed that, but I need you more. I love you, Santana. I love you."

"I love you too. I am sorry for everything. I needed to give this back to you. I know it's late and Beth is here, I want you to spend time with her, but I couldn't wait until morning."

"Don't worry, nothing scares me anymore. Everything will be okay. Thank you for coming and thank you for all of this." She nodded. "I just need you to do something for me."

"Whatever you need, baby."

"Kiss me hard before you go." I whispered and she licked her lips. I moaned as soon as her lips touched mine. My lungs were filled with air and it took a moment for me to kiss her back.

There was no space between our bodies. My hands circled her neck and her head is raised kissing me hard. Her lips massage mine with so much tenderness and so much force. Santana was taking time to enjoy the kiss and I was a complete mess at how she was controlling it.

She suck them, and my nails were pressed on her neck. She licked my lips and my moans were mumbled in her plump lips. Her tongue moves perfectly against mine, there was no time to stop to take deep breaths. There's just us moving our lips together accordingly, flawlessly and so firm.

"I love you." She whispered cupping my cheeks, making my head steady while she changed the speed of the kiss. This time she sucked on my bottom lip while her hand travelled down my back. She pulled me even closer. Everything was magical and perfect.

She pulled back and pressed her forehead on mine. "About what you said earlier, babe. I am not leaving you tonight. Not amymore." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house closing and locking the door behind us. _  
_

_i glanced at my gold watch around my wrist and she dragged me upstairs._

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay! Thank you for reading. I had to steal that line: "kiss me hard before you go." no copy right intended. :D I'll post chapter four ( and the last one ) as soon as possible. It will be **Sunday,** there's going to be a few of Beth, Santana and Quinn. Then another talk, and the real thing is going to happen. The media, the relationship and the proper ending all of you deserve. Thank you so much. I love you all. Drop me a review and **l****et me know what would you like to see in the epilogue. **Thank you again._

_kisses,_

_Alex_

_D, This chapter is for you! Happy Birthday, I miss you. Te amo_


End file.
